Clock Tower
by whitelotus1994
Summary: Jack is a secret spy agent who was chosen to go to Arendelle to stop an evil organization called the Black Apocalypse, but that is not his only problem. He had to teach Elsa how to control her powers so she wouldn't have to suffer the same thing that he went through. But he must kept his job a secret and from getting suspicions from her. And Astrid and Hiccup are playing cupid.
1. The Team

Chapter 1: The Team

Burgess

1:30 A.M. Saturday

Burgess Warehouse by the Dock

A black jet called the Nightfury landed on top of the warehouse at the dock. Three young men jumped out of the jet and landed quietly on the warehouse roof. The man on the left as in his twenty. He is tall, muscular, had fair skin, light freckles, short black hair, brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. The man on the right was in his early twenties. He is slender, muscular, also fair skin with light freckles, short blonde hair and blue eyes. Lastly, the man in the middle was one inch shorter than the man on his left. He was the same age as the man on the left. He is tall and slim, pale skin, blue eyes and white messy hair. They all wore the same outfit: ski masks to cover their mouth and head, black turtleneck long sleeves shirt, black gloves and cargo pants, along with military boots and kevlar vest, which it was known as bullet proof vest. They also carried the same amount and type of weapons: two pistol guns, 4 cases of bullets, a blade on each ankle, a black backpack, night goggles and chemical smoke bombs. After getting inside the warehouse through the window on the ceiling, they splitted up and investigated the place on their own. The two young men in their twenty headed toward the first floor where the shipping crates were. And the older man went to the control room. As an expert on computer, he tried to hack into the warehouse's surveillance system.

Back up on the jet, there were two young couple in the Nightfury waiting for their comrades. The young lady was nineteen years old with blue dye hair, brown eyes and pale skin. The young man was also the same age as his two comrades down there. He is short, skinny, with fair skin, messy ash hair and blue eyes. They had earpiece on to communicate with their teammates. The autopilot on the jet was turned on. The invisible force field was activated around the Nightfury, so they won't be spotted by the police. The cops didn't liked it when Clock Tower interfered with their work.

Clock Tower is a special task force that was created by the National Security Agency. They traveled around the world and tried to stop an evil organization from world domination, the Black Apocalypse.

The National Security Agency (NSA) is a secret organization that was founded by Manny. Nobody knows who this Manny really is, or if it was a she or a he. Nobody knows anything about Manny, except that Manny was a powerful and rich person. Who knows if Manny was really its name.

The NSA was created to help people. There were so many threats and secrets that no one know or can be told to the outside world. The NSA had so many station around the country, continents and even in space.

Manny put four people in charge of each direction in the world. They called themselves the Guardians. E. Aster Bunnymund, Jr. had the west direction while Sandy had the east. Tooth had the south while North Frost had the north. They covered their section and alerted one another if they were sending agents to each other's territories.

The NSA recruited children that were ten years old or older. Once they reached their tenth birthday, they were qualified to be a cadet at the NSA training academy. Most of the children at the academy took after their parents and followed their footsteps. The legacy was passed to them to stop the Black Apocalypse.

The Black Apocalypse is an evil organization that was created a few years after the NSA. Pitch Black, the founder of the Black Apocalypse, always planned to do whatever it takes to take over the world. It was always world domination to them. They were charged for murder, kidnapping, rape, stealing and selling illegals products, such as weapons, people and drugs. Every time the NSA was closed to arresting them, the Black Apocalypse always managed to escape and disappear.

After all of the bad things the Apocalypse had done, the NSA must cleaned up their mess and made sure no one knew about both of the Apocalypse and NSA. That will become Clock Tower's job, but they had to work quietly. They can't let the cops know about what happened. What they had to do was to keep both of the organization a secret. According to the world, these two rival organizations doesn't exist and Clock Tower is going to make sure of that.

Clock Tower have five members in the task force. Each member had a position to work with: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the main technician and pilot. Astrid Hofferson, the only female, is the co-pilot with her boyfriend, Hiccup. Kristoff Bjorgman is the bomb maker and a field agent. Eugene Fitzherbert is the second commander, a computer hacker and a field agent. Lastly, Jack Frost is the team leader. They have been working together for two years now, and they are really great friends.

Jackson Overland Frost is the son of the north NSA Director, North Frost. He preferred to be called Jack. He was trained for eight years and then he left the training academy. He could have stayed for more training, but he planned to travel around the world. The only way he could do that was if he went on mission as a field agent. He put his skills and talents into good use and fought the Black Apocalypse from time to time.

He is a very smart person who never let his guard down. His eyes, ears, and mind was opened wide to his surrounding around him. Plus, he had better marks than his comrades. He was also calm and never let personal matters get in the way of his job. He was confident in himself and his comrades and always got the job done. Even though he was a young adult now, he still had a childish personality. He loves playing with kids. He is the King of Tricksters and loves playing with people whom he can prank. He was known as the Guardian of Fun because he brought fun to everyone. He had missed four years of his childhood. Now he is making up for it.

Jack is not an ordinary person. He is one of those people with magical power, which it can only be triggered to certain people that were born special. The trigger was called the Center. The center means the purpose of their inner self. Once it was triggered, it will be destiny for them to decide if their power will be used for good or evil. When Jack was six years old, his mother and he had a car accident. He witnessed his mother died right in front of his eyes. He received the power of ice and snow because it was when his mother died during a snowing day. The car accident happened during the winter and a few days before his birthday and Christmas. He couldn't controlled it and almost killed a few agents who came to help him. Ever since his power appeared, his life changed: he got home school, his mother died, his father overworked, he barely saw his father again, he lost all of his friends, he was locked in a metal cell, and he couldn't talked to anyone until he could control his power.

He was locked up in a metal cell in the science lab. The scientists were trying to help to control his power so he wouldn't be stuck there for the rest of his life. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't go away. He had stayed in that cell for four years until he almost reached his tenth birthday. He remembered what his father told him something about his power. His father said that there was something in his heart wanted more than being an ordinary person. It was his desire that made the Center chose him. What was it that he wanted again? Then it struck him. Fun, laughter, a smile, and snow. That's what he wanted in everyone, especially children. He pushed all those fears he had in him aside and began to think of all the happy thoughts he used to have. The fun he had with his friends, the time he spent with his mother when she was still alive and the memories he had treasured throughout of his childhood.

Once he had defeated his fears, he began training at the north training academy. He trained to be the best to make his father proud of him, but that never happened. His father was too busy to look for the people that were responsible for his mother's death.

Eugene Fitzherbert, on the other hand, lived in an orphanage ever since he was four years old in Corona. At the age of ten, he was found and taken in by Bunnymund. He was placed in the west NSA Academy.

At a young age, he had no idea that his father was part of the NSA. As for his mother, he never knew her. He finally knew about it when Bunnymund found him and told him about his father's work. He was offered the same choice as his father when his father first worked for them. He had no family or a home. What he wants was a life that he could changed and made a difference: his own. He accepted the offer and continued his father's work. His father passed the legacy to him; it will be his turn to pass it to his future children.

He looked up to Bunnymund like a father-figure. He trained to be the best and hoped that one day he would be better than his own father. From what he heard from Bunnymund was that his father was a great agent who always looked after his comrades. He could be stubborn and irritating sometime. Maybe that was where he got his stubbornness from. But who knows what personality he got from his mother. Nobody ever met his mother. His mother was a mysterious woman, according Bunnymund who knew it from his father, Connor.

He became Bunnymund's strongest student in the west academy. He is good at hand to hand combat, breaking into a safe or security room. He was very sneaky even though it wasn't that great. He called himself "a ninja." His team would always remind him to work on it first before he assumed anything.

Eugene can be annoying. Sometimes, he gone too far with his joke, but he was a nice man with a big heart. He looked stupid, but he was smart and knows a lot of people that could be helpful. He loves being a hero. He thought of himself as charming and romantic. He loves adventures and traveling. He can be stubborn and acted like a child if he doesn't get what he wanted. He will whined and complained like a child who couldn't get candy from his parents. On the outside, he's a brat. But on the inside, he was a caring man and he cares a lot about his team. As the oldest, he looked after his team and protected them putting his team first. He called himself the King of the Joker.

Before he was chosen or joined Clock Tower, he was currently working for the Corona governor, James Corone. His last job was to rescue the governor's daughter, Rapunzel who was kidnapped by Gothel, an Apocalypse leader in the west, and sabotaged her plan of using Rapunzel as leverage against her father, the governor. After she was rescued, he left Corona and meets with the rest of the team in Berk.

Kristoff Bjorgman is also an orphan like Eugene, but he lived in Arendelle. Just like Eugene, he doesn't have family and a home. He doesn't know how he will survive without food and water. He doesn't know where he will sleep. There was no shelter where he can hide from the rain and the sun. All he know was that if he continued to live, he would get a miracle. And that miracle came to him. Bunnymund. He was taken to live in the west NSA training academy, that's where he would met Eugene and they would became friends. Eugene was three years older than him, so he practically looked up to him like an older brother more than a best friend.

He is good with hand to hand combat. He was an expert on bomb. He could make one and diffuse one. He could identified the bomb know what the bomb makers was doing when making the bomb. Everything he knew, he learned and was taught by Eugene.

Kristoff can be described as an intelligent man who mostly understand animals. He is very resourceful about the mountain, river and animals. He is a very sweet person, but sometimes he can get very awkward. He sometimes joined in with Eugene's jokes, except the childish whining and complaining. He's very overprotective of his team, especially Astrid, because sometime she could snapped and got out of control. He was selfless as he always put his team and his job first before himself because he had always wanted a family. Clock Tower became his family. They are not only his comrades; they are his brothers and sister.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is a young and skinny kid from Berk. He loved science, especially inventing. He had crazy ideas of making a successful machine. For example, he invented a hamburgers machine. The machine can cooked the burger by itself without hard work. Just type the type of burger and it will pop out, hot, fresh and ready. The idea was stupid, but it worked. People loves doubting him, his ideas and his invention, but he always makes it work and successful.

He always dreamed of becoming a pilot. He wanted to feel the fresh air when he fly in the sky. When he entered the NSA Air Force Academy run by Sandy, he was known as the smartest kids. When his comrades fly a plane and it leads to disaster, he was the first man to step up and save the day. He had the spirit and heart as a pilot, which this inspired Sandy and a lot of his comrades. He had confidence in himself on his piloting and inventing skills.

He is a passionate young man. He is kind and very smart, always accomplished what he planned to do. He may be clumsy from time to time but that can never put him down. He had a strong heart and never give up on anything if he planned to achieved it. He is the kindest person of the group, which this makes me closer to Jack. He's the youngest and smallest man out of all the men in the team. He may not be strong and good at hand to hand combat like everyone else but he is a computer genius. This made everyone overprotective of him. He is smart as he knows everything. Also he is very caring toward his team and people. No one is a better person than he is.

The final member in the team is Astrid Hofferson. She is the only female in the team. She is also the girlfriend of Hiccup. She shared the same dream as her boyfriend as a pilot. She was the first female to ever graduated with a pilot license.

She also lived in Berk and was Hiccup's biggest rival. She considered herself the best and better than Hiccup. She would always challenged him to everything just to prove that she was better than him when they were little, but she never won. Because he always found a way to outsmart her. This made her respect him and turned their relationship to be more than rival.

She can be described as cocky and annoying by her fellow team. She always raced them. It's either a game or a mission, she was do things her way. She gets annoyed and irritated when she doesn't get things her way. On the outside, she acts like an arrogant and stubborn girl, but she is the opposite. She is very kind, caring, and passionate toward her team. But because she was raised like a cocky bitch by her father, she acted it like that around people so that they wouldn't know the real her. Nobody know who she really is on the inside, except Clock Tower. She began to respect her team and became really good friends with them.

The man on the right turned on the computers and insert a USB flash drive into the monitor.

" _Flynn Rider_ here. I'm in." He said. "You're good to go, Toothless, Stormfly."

"Copy that, Flynn," the young lad from the Nightfury said as he hacked into the system. "Downloading now." They used code name so their team's cover wouldn't get exposed. Its part of the NSA training, including their appearance right now. Just like all of the directors of the NSA said, "Your identity is your most precious secret. Get expose and you're doomed."

"Copy that," Flynn replied.

The young lass turned on the microphone from her headset. "The surveillance system has been deleted. Winter, Sven, you're good to go."

"Copy that," they both said it at the same time.

Winter and Sven put five bombs each on a shipping crates and time it for three minutes.

"I'm done." Winter informed the team. "Sven, how about you?"

"Same here!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Flynn shouted. "Hurry!"

The three of them raced back to the Nightfury. Toothless turned on the plane's engine and flied out of there and miles away from the site. Three minutes later, the warehouse blown up.

The Nightfury landed on an old and big mansion backyard. Toothless parked it and moved it back to the big storage room next to a helicopter called the Deadly Nadder. The Clock Tower team grabbed their things out of the Nightfury and walked toward the mansion.

"Get some rest, guys," Jack (aka Winter) said. "We deserve a long sleep."

"You can treat me to a spa day, Captain," Astrid (aka Stormfly) joked.

"What happen to your own money?" he asked.

"On my credit card account," she answered. 'i just don't want to spend my money. Since you're the leader, you should treat."

"Who else want a spa day?" Jack asked the team and they all raised their hands. "And you guys want me to treat you too?" They nodded with a big smile. "Okay, fine. Just for one day and this once only., no more in the future."

Astrid smiled. "Thank you, Jack Frost." She hugged him. "You're the best leader ever."

Jack sighed. "You guys are lucky that I spoil you guys."

"Yes, we know, Daddy," Eugene (aka Flynn Rider) joked.

"No. Jack is a mommy," Hiccup corrected him. "He cook, he clean, and he buys groceries from the store like a woman."

"What will you kids do without me?" He sarcastically joked. He headed upstairs to his rooms. "Goodnight, kids!" he shouted.

"But what about the spa.?" Kristoff asked.

"See you guys tomorrow at ten in the morning, then we will go to the spa together." He closed his door and dropped himself to his bed with the blanket over him. He falls fast asleep.

The others also went to sleep in their room and to get some rest. They slept like a log for the rest of the night.


	2. Merida

Chapter 2: Merida

Scotland

DunBroch Mansion

A young eighteen years old girl with long curly red hair chased down three naked toddlers who also had curly red hair, but they were short. They ran around the mansion. The toddlers were identical, triplets. She had their clothes and towels on her arms as she chased after them. She had just gave them a bath, but they refused to put on their clothes. So they ran away from her.

This young lass is slender with pale skin, a round face and light freckles. Her cheeks are rosy, and have pink lips. Her hair is curly, red and long. And her eyes are blue like the ocean. This beautiful girl was pretty in every way, but she preferred to be a tomboy. She doesn't like girly dresses and the make up. Just plain and simple suit her well.

The toddlers ran with laughter as they kept running away from her. Every single maids they passed by, they screamed as they were embarrassed to see the naughty naked boys.

"BOYS!" the young girl shouted. "STOP RUNNING AND GET DRESS!"

A woman in her mid-fifties ran toward her with a yellow package in her hands. "Miss Merida!" She called. "You got a package!"

"Thank you, Maudie." She handed the clothes and towels to her maid. "Can you please help me dress them?"

"Yes, milady." she ran after the boys nervously. "Boys, come back here!"

Merida opened the package. There was a first class plane ticket to Arendelle, $10,000 cash, and a note. The note was from her NSA Director, Tooth. She read it quietly to herself:

"Merida, congratulation on your graduation at my academy. You now have a mission with Clock Tower. You will join your team in Arendelle. Your mission is to help your new comrades to destroy the Black Apocalypse's hidden weapon facilities. Meet Clock Tower at this address: 4224 Main Street and wait for them to arrive in three days. Good luck, my dear.

-Tooth"

She jumped happily as she was so excited to go on a mission. She just graduated from Tooth's medical academy for about two weeks ago. She can't wait to get out of Scotland and get away from her controlling mother, Elinor. She doesn't want to be stuck at home.

She suddenly stopped being excited as she looked around for her mother. Her mother does not like her to work for the NSA. Merida quickly put everything back in the package and hurried to her bedroom.

Merida DunBroch is a young Scottish teenage girl in Scotland. She had only three little brothers, which was the naked triplets that were running around the mansion earlier. She joined the NSA when she was ten years old. Her father, Fergus, is a former and retired agent to the NSA. He is friends and was comrades with North Frost. He now became an informant for the Guardians because they were old friends. Her mother knew nothing of it. She only thought that Merida went to school outside of Scotland.

She dreamed of becoming a doctor, and she loves stabbing needles into boys' asses for annoying and insulting her. She did it to most boys who wanted to go out with her, introduced by her own mother.

Her mother always tried to find her a boyfriend, but she always managed to scare them away with her needles, bow and arrows. Her mother always said it was improper, unlady-like and impolite if her to chase away her suitors. She did it to every boys, over a thousands of boys for the past two years. With the help of her brothers, everything is always successful. All she had to do was bribed the toddlers with sweets, in exchange, they helped her chased her suitors away.

Merida is the best female archer in Scotland. Her father taught her archery when she was only six years old. She began to like archery when her brave father saved her from a huge black bear. They called the bear, Mor'du.

Merida is a kind hearted girl who always put her family first. Nothing was more important to her than her family. She is a very brave girl who will face anyone that is even bigger than her. She is not scared how dangerous the situation or what the situation will be like. She loves adventures, most of the time only to get the hell away from her mother. She is tough, strong-willed, quick witted and fearless. When a situation gets worse, she stays calm and acts without hesitation. She is tomboyish and never wants to wear a skirt or dress. She is very determined, selfless, and caring. She cares about her family, friends, and the people in Scotland. She can be short-tempered sometimes but only when she was annoyed or irritated, very much like when she chased her suitors away. And she is smart since she graduated from the NSA Medical Academy as the top 2 student in the field. She knows a wound when she sees one and knows what weapons or what causes to have an injury. She is ready to become a doctor.

She packed her clothes, her bow and arrows, medical supplies, and the packet. She quietly threw her things outside her bedroom balcony. She covered her face with a black mask and her head with a green hoodie. Her hair was tied into a ponytails and hid with the hoodie on. She is trying to make sure that no one will know that it was her who was trying to escape. The surveillance cameras can never caught her easily for sneaking away because she knew exactly where the cameras are hidden in every inch and corner. With the help of her father, the cameras around her bedroom door was always removed. It was unknown how do her father knows when will she try to escape, but he will always try to help her. He was like her guardian angel.

She took a cab after she successfully climbed out of her mansion's walls. She took a thirty minutes trip to the Scotland International Airport and waited patiently for her six hours trip to Arendelle. She is finally free from her future suitors and again, her mother.

Arendelle

Clock Tower's Safehouse

Six hours later, the Scotland plane landed safely to the Arendelle International Airport. She took a forty-five minutes drive in a cab to the safehouse.

The safehouse is a two story house with flowers bushes around the house and the grass where the sidewalks are. She walked toward the house, pulling her suitcase behind her.

Once she got there, a man in his late fifties was in the house, holding a clipboard. There were at least thirty men in blue cleaning clothes cleaning the whole place. There were three capitalized letters on the top left chest of the shirts: NSA and under the letters was some words: CLeaning SQUAD in color white. The mysterious man was wearing a gray suit and black shoes. He must be the boss around the place because he's not wearing a cleaning outfit like the rest of his men.

He greeted her when he saw her entered the house. "Hello, I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, and I'm the person in charge here. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Merida DunBroch, and I was sent by Director Tooth." She handed over her letter from her director to him. "She said i was supposed to meet my team, Clock Tower, here."

He read it quietly and pulled out his cell phone. He sighed. "Oh, Tooth, always do things without my notice again. Why don't you take a sit here and wait while I talk to her?"

"Okay. Take your time." she sat on one of the couches and played with her cell phone as she waited for Bunnymund.

Bunnymund walked into the kitchen as he dialed Tooth's number. He waited for her to answer, which it took for her to answer on the fifth ring. "Tooth, this better not be the voicemail machine again or else I will march into your office and pull off all of your teeth out."

"Is she there yet?" Tooth asked.

"If you mean Miss Merida DunBroch, then, yes. She just got here. You should really have given me the heads up that Clock Tower will be having a new member. Did Frost got the notice before me? You do remember that Clock Tower is in his control, right?"

"I do know that they are in his control, and no, he hasn't received the notice before you. I just finished her application and turned it in three hours ago. I still haven't talked to Frost or received his reply yet."

"You know you can't put your people in my territory without my permission, right?"

"I know, I'm sorry, Bunny. I'm a busy person and I'm on a tight schedule. I got to go."

"HEY! We're not done here yet!"

"I really got to go, Bunny. I have over five hundreds applications to turn it in and complete. How you're going to handle this problem is up to you. Bye and thank you, Bunny." She hung up.

He slapped his forehead. "What the hell is wrong with her today? She's usually not all that sloppy with her work." He sighed. "I guess I should let Clock Tower decides for themselves." He put his phone away and walked back to where he left Merida.

She put her phone away once she saw him coming back. "So, how did it go?"

"I really don't know how to deal with this situation. Director Tooth didn't really informed me ahead of time."

"Oh? So does this means that i have to go back home?"

"If I let you go home, then it's rude of me not to give you a chance to prove yourself to Clock Tower. I'm sure Clock Tower doesn't know about you either. So, it's their decisions to decide whether you get to be on their team or not."

"I understand, Sir."

"Good." He handed her some keys and his business card. "Clock Tower should be here in three days. Give me a call once they arrived. You can stay here and we'll decide what to do next."

She took the keys and his business card. "Thank you, Sir."

One of the cleaners walked up to the boss, taking off his gloves. "Sir, we're done here."

"Okay, let's go. Have a nice day, Miss DunBroch." He and his cleaners left the safe house in their cleaning van.

Merida sighed as she rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Today is totally not my day." She mumbled words to herself.

She picked a bedroom upstairs and take a break. Three days waiting for the team is not so bad. She got the house to herself for three days. Once Clock Tower comes, it's either packing up and go home or stay. She sure hopes they will says yes because she doesn't want to face her mother or which suitor is waiting for her at home.

 **That's all for Chapter 2. Chapter 3 ill come soon this week. I promise. I hope you like it. :)**


	3. A New Mission

Chapter 3: A New Mission

Burgess

10 AM Saturday

Clock Tower's Safehouse

Jack finished washing all of the dishes while his team raced upstairs to their bedroom to get dress properly. They were still wearing their pajamas while they were eating breakfast. They acted like a bunch of seven years old who raced like the winner will get a big reward.

"Come on, kids!" Jack called from downstairs in the living room. He was just putting on his shoes. "I want my massage ASAP!"

Suddenly, there was a doorbell at the front door. Jack walked to the door and saw a very familiar man whom he saw every morning at ten: their neighborhood mailman, Mr. Fisher. He was holding a big yellow package in his hands. Jack put on a friendly smile just like he always does when he saw people and opened the door.

"Mr. Fisher!" He greeted the man. "Hello! How are you?"

Jack knew everyone in the neighborhood, including the mailman. He was being friendly to them; it was part of his undercover work. Nobody in the neighborhood know that they worked for a secret organization, the NSA. Their neighbors only thought that they were only a bunch of young adults who were college students and lived in a big house next door to them. Every year, they kept having new neighbors who were like that. Young and mysterious. To not get any suspicious from their friendly fellow neighbors, Jack was the only person in the team to officially introduced himself to their neighbors. Just so their neighbors would only think that they were normal people.

"Hi there, Jack. I'm good. Thank you for asking, kid." He handed the package to him. "You got a package."

"Thank you, Mr. Fisher. Have a nice day, sir."

"You too, son," the mailman walked away, got on his mail car and drove to the next house.

Jack looked at the address on the package.

Jackson Frost

42 Madison Avenue

Burgess Town, Burgess

He opened the package. There was a note from his father, North Frost, $50,000 cash and a USB flash drive.

Astrid walked down the stairs. "Okay. We are ready." She saw the money. She knew the money was from his father. "What's the money for?"

"New mission," he answered.

The boys walked downstairs when they heard their leader said "New mission." They all groaned with disappointment that they didn't get to go on a vacation.

"Please pretend to be excited, okay, you guys. The house had cameras, you know." Jack tried to remind the team that the NSA safe house that they were staying right now had surveillance cameras controlled by the north NSA headquarter. He doesn't want his team to be caught as rude agents who doesn't enjoyed their work. He wanted them to look like professional in the eyes of his father. That means he will always have to control them so that they will behave.

" _A new mission? Oh, my gosh! How fun is that?"_ Eugene spoke in his usual annoying and girly voice when he pretends to be excited about something.

Jack slapped his forehead. "I … will pretend that I didn't hear your annoying, girly voice." He read the note aloud so that his team can hear him.

"Clock Tower, your new mission will be in Arendelle in three days. Pack your things and move by then. This is the address to the safe house. Congratulation on your good work last night. Keep up the good work. Good luck to you all and see you soon.

-North Frost

P.S. You will have a new member in your team. The USB will tell you everything."

4224 Main Street

Arendelle

Eugene put his arms around his best friend's shoulder. "Are you excited to go back home, buddy?"

Kristoff shook his head trying not to think of his past in Arendelle. "No."

"Three days?" Hiccup screamed as he was freaking out. "How can I pack my inventions in time?"

"I'm more concerned about who is our new member, and you're worried about your inventions." Eugene rolled his eyes with his arms crossed to his chest. "Give me a break!"

"Let's talk about this later. Let's hurry to the spa. My entire body is still sore from last night." Kristoff walked outside toward the car.

Everyone followed Kristoff to the car, which it was a black 2015 TOYOTA SUV. Eugene is the driver. He always get to drive because he is the oldest. Jack sat in the passenger's seat while Kristoff is stuck in the back with the two youngest of the team. Astrid sat in the middle between Hiccup and Kristoff whom wouldn't let her sat near the windows. Being the only girl in the group is not fun.

5 hours later

It was 3pm when they got home from the spa. They went to Hiccup's lab to pack his stuff. They put the small things in a cardboard box carefully trying not to break anything. They have no idea if the lab flasks were contagious or not.

They put them in the Nightfury's storage room. It should have lots of space to put stuff there, including their things from their rooms.

Astrid groaned hitting her back with her fist. "Jack, I'm hungry. Can you make dinner, pretty please?"

It only has been two hours that they started packing and she was already whining saying that she is hungry.

Jack sighed. Once she whined, he knew he had to cook or else she would get mad. It has been seven hours since they last ate.

"Sure, since you said 'please.'" He looked over at her boyfriend. "Hic, tonight's your night. What do you want for dinner?"

Jack is really a great cook. They all each got a turn to ask him to cook whatever they wanted to eat. And when it was his turn to pick what they should eat, whatever he makes, they got to eat it. No questions and no whining.

"What do we have left?" Hiccup asked. He is not a picky eater when it comes to food.

"Mac and cheese, potatoes, chicken drumsticks, and burritos."

"Mashed potatoes and fried chicken, please."

"Okay." Jack left the lab room.

He went straight to the kitchen and started cooking after he washed his hand. He took his time to make the dinner that his best friend wants. One hour and three quarters later (one hour and fort-five minutes), dinner as finally done. Jack carefully set the table. He rang a silver hand bell and shouted. "Dinner's ready!"

His team entered the dining room.

"Finally!" Eugene smelled the aroma of food. "It smelled so good."

Eugene was about to touch the delicious food, but Jack hit his hand with a stick.

"Wash your hands, kids," Jack ordered. "Wash your hands before dinner."

"Aw man." Both Eugene and Kristoff said it together as they marched into kitchen to wash their hands.

Hiccup and Astrid entered the dining room wiping their hands dry with a paper towel.

Hiccup sighed as he stared at both of his childish comrades. "Don't you just hated it when Kristoff joined Eugene's stupid whining jokes?"

Astrid scoffed. "No wonder they are best friends. They're both idiots."

Jack scooped some mashed potato and put it on his plate. "Let's eat first. We still got more packing to do, not to mention checking on our new member's files." Both Hiccup and Astrid nodded as they agreed with him.

Eugene and Kristoff finally joined them for dinner and they ate quietly.

After dinner

C.T. Conference Room

After dinner, they all meet in the conference room. They decided to check up on their new member first before they went back to packing. Plus, Hiccup had some big inventions that were too big to pack, so he will need to built a shrinking invention to shrink their things.

Hiccup checked what's in the USB flash drive. All he saw was a file and transcript that belongs to their new member, Merida DunBroch.

"Hic, can you check if her application comes through?" Jack asked.

"Okay." Hiccup checked the team's e-mail address. He saw a link of drop mail. "It's here. Wait a second, and I will put it up." He put the application up to the big screen where everyone can see together.

"Thanks, Hic." Jack thanked his best friend. "Let's see what we got. Her director is Tooth. She's a… medic. Huh! That's interesting."

"That's what we need!" Eugene exclaimed. "Please, Jack, accept her."

Astrid read her profile. "Merida DunBroch, eighteen years old, lived in Scotland. She's the only daughter-"

Jack cut in when he read her record from the application. "She's confidence, quick thinking, smart and had outstanding grades." He scoffed in surprise. "I don't even remember her as an outstanding person."

"Jack, do you know her?" Kristoff asked.

"We do." Hiccup raised his hands to show the others that he also knew her too. "Jack, Merida, and I were childhood friends. She is … surprising."

Astrid gave her the look of jealousy. "Really? You never talked about her before." Hiccup backed up away from her with his hands up in surrendered.

"Astrid, what Hiccup meant is that Merida was a little bit violent." Jack answered for Hiccup's behalf, trying to defend his friend. "Hiccup was mainly her target. If you say one wrong, there goes a needle or an arrow jabbed to your ass."

Astrid laughed very loudly. "Seriously? I like this girl already."

Hiccup covered his face with embarrassment when Jack mentioned the poor memories the three of them shared in the past. "Jack, are you going to say 'yes'? She traumatized my childhood. I think the pain in my ass just return."

"Hic, it has been fourteen years. I'm sure she has been matured by now. I mean, she can't be that evil. She was just a kid back then." Jack was trying so hard not to laugh and tried to stop both of Eugene and Kristoff from laughing.

"Jack, you know I support you whatever choice you make. If you think it's the right thing to accept her to the team, then go ahead. But she better kept her weapons to herself. I don't want to be her target again."

Jack laughed weakly. "I didn't said that she's accepted yet, but I need to test her first if she's ready. Because Arendelle is going to be a dangerous place if she can't handle herself."

"Test her?" Astrid seemed confused what her leader is planning to do. "What are you planning to do, Jack Frost?"

"It's not much of a test, but you'll see." He smirked as he already thought of a genius plan.

They left the room and went back to packing. Hiccup finished building his shrinking guns just in three hours. He used his new invention on all of his big inventions. They all shrinked to the size of a water bottle. They put it nicely and gently in the box. It only take them thirty minutes to finish packing things in the lab room.

They packed things outside the lab room this time. They split up and started packing on their own. Hiccup went to the tech room along with Eugene and Kristoff and packed all of their own work. They needed to wipe the computers cleaned, so a new task force can used it peacefully. Plus, their weapon room was also in there, so they will have to pack their weapons and their NSA mission suits. Jack and Astrid packed up all the things that belongs to them in the living room, kitchen and dining room. Jack is not planning to leave all of his dishes and utensils behind. He bought the with his own money, and he's not going to leave it behind. They finished packing downstairs by midnight. They all went to bed to get some rest. By tomorrow, they only have two more days left to stay on Burgess. After that day comes, they will need to say their goodbyes to their friends and neighbors.

 **That's all for now for chapter 3. I"m working on chapter 4 right now. It's going to take some time but I will update the story once I'm done with it. I know there's not a lot of reviews and people may starts wondering why I still update the story. I updated for the people who actually enjoyed the story and begged me to upload more. I'm doing it for those who still wants to read it. So I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Goodbye Burgess, Hello Arendelle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry that it took me almost a year to continue the story. College is really hard and with all the stupid essay in the way, I had no time for myself to continue the story. I planned on finishing the story when I first started it on. I hope you like and enjoyed Chapter 4. See you next time!**

Chapter 4: Goodbye Burgess, Hello Arendelle

2 days later

9 AM Wednesday

Burgess

Jack woke up early to buy his team some breakfast. Since he already packed his dishes away and they ran out of food in the house, he decides to buy breakfast instead. They had his cooking every morning. It's okay to buy it outdoor this time.

He bought some breakfast sandwiches, which it has sausages, eggs and cheese; breakfast burritos that was bacon and egg, along with four cups of orange juice and one cup of a hot coffee. The only person who drinks coffee is Eugene.

He puts them on the dining table. Hiccup and Astrid turned off the television and entered the room together to have their breakfast. They were already in their regular clothes. Astrid wore a black vest over a white shirt, a black skinny jeans and a black flats. Hiccup, on the other hand, wore a brown vest over his white T-shirt, gray cargo pants and a black indoor sandals.

They took their seat. Hiccup helped Jack take out the breakfast from the bag. "What did you buy, Jack?" He asked.

"The usual from yesterday." He answered. "Where's Eugene and Kristoff?"

Astrid take a big bite of her burrito. "I think they're still asleep."

"No need to worry, Sweetie Boo," Eugene joked when he and Kristoff entered the room. "We're awake."

Astrid quickly put her burrito down. "Call me 'Sweetie Boo' one more time." She is clenching her fist preparing to hit gom with it if he dare say it one more time.

Eugene quickly backed away. "Sorry!" He squealed as he apologized to her. "Hiccup, buddy, little help here, please."

Hiccup laughed. "Sorry man. Nope. You messed with my girlfriend, you deal with it on your own."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Hello, people." He is still munching on his food taking his time to swallow it. "Be quiet. I'm still eating here."

"I was only playing around." Eugene argued. "Geez, relax, everyone."

"I think you've been alone for too long," Hiccup teases the King of Joker. "Maybe you got lonely, but don't you worry, my friend, we will find you a girl."

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Who said I'm lonely? I'm not lonely. See?" He put on a very big smile so everyone can see, but they all know that it was fake. "I'm the most happiest man on Earth."

Astrid slapped her forehead. "Maybe you need some psychiatric help instead."

Jack got up from his seat and threw his trash away in the garbage from the kitchen. "I'm going to go see Jamie. Later!" He walked out of the house and drove to the park on his motorcycle. His motorcycle is blue and it was built by Hiccup. He only used it when he's going out to have fun with his friend. The only friend he had in Burgess is Jamie Bennett.

Jamie Bennett was his old neighbor. He was Jack's best friend in Burgess ever since they were in diapers. Growing up together, finally understand what the hell is the world is, they came to understand that they were more than best friends. They were like brothers.

Jack disappeared when he was "cursed" with the Center after the car accident. He never got to say goodbye to Jamie. Jamie thought that he moved and didn't want to say goodbye. He was sad about it. He would never forget his friend. He know Jack. He knew there has to be an explanation. And he knew that one day Jack will return home.

A year ago, Jack and his team came to Burgess from Berk to eliminate the Black Apocalypse' weapon facilities. He paid Jamie a visit. Good thing Jamie still lives in the same house when he left. He explained everything to Jamie. He told his old friend the whole truth. He can never lied to Jamie. He's too smart for his age. The truth will always comes out, and Jack knew that he could never lied to his best friend, his brother who know him better than anyone else. During their childhood, they spent everyday together, and Jamie can read him like a book. He told them about the car accident he had as a kid, his mother's death, the NSA, his power and his mission. Jamie felt sorry for Jack but was also glad that Jack made it through all of those hardship alone. He was happy for Jack knowing that he became a hero keeping the world safe.

Jack got to the park just in time to see Jamie playing basketball by himself in the basketball court. He walked toward the court where Jamie is.

"Jamie!" He called. He then used his ice power to freeze Jamie's ball.

Jamie tried to break the ice from his ball by throwing and smashing it to the ground. "Not cool, Jack. Not cool."

Jack laughed as hard as he could. "At least it's not your head. You're up early." He looked around looking for Jamie's college friends. He was always with his friends. It's odd that he wasn't today. "Where's Monty and the others?"

"I don't know. They might be at home, I think."

"When you see them later, tell them that I'm throwing a party at my house at eight tonight."

"Sure, but what's the party for anyway?"

"We're leaving Burgess tomorrow. It's a goodbye party."

"Jack? You're leaving again?"

Jack nodded. "I came to tell you face to face this time. The last time I left Burgess, I didn't give you a proper goodbye. Now I am. Farewell, Jamie, my brother. I hope you will come to the party."

Jamie sadly smiled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I understand why you're leaving. Go and and be a hero, Jack. The world needs people like you guys."

"Thanks. I better be the first person to get an autograph from you when you publish your book."

Jamie started writing a book called the Guardian of Fun dedicated to Jack. The story is about a man with ice power whom nobody ever saw or can hear him. He was invisible. He was a spirit fighting thousands of years trying to make people see him, but nobody did. When people actually see him, he was like a guardian, protecting them from the hot weather during the summer. He created winter to help cool them, and even bring fun to them. They called him the Guardian of Fun.

Jamie chuckled. "Of course. The book was dedicated to you. I only hope that one day people will remember the name Jack Frost."

"Thanks, Jamie. It means a lot to me. I will call you once I arrive there. Call me if you have any trouble. Clock Tower will always have your back."

"Thanks, Jack." He decided to beg him for one thing before they might not get to see each other again. "Jack, can you play one more game with me before you leave."

"Sure." He steals the ball from his hands and shoots it into the basket. "One point for me, zero point for you."

"Hey, no fair!" Jamie ran toward Jack trying to steal the ball from him. "I wasn't ready."

They played basketball until twelve in the afternoon. Jack went home to help Hiccup and the others prepared for the party. Plus, he's inviting his neighbors over for the party. Jamie went to let his friends know that Jack is leaving. All of them likes Jack, and they will be sad that he is leaving.

It was four in the morning the next day. The weather was so foggy and dark at this time. Their stuff from their bedrooms were already packed since last night. They had to leave before their neighbors saw their planes. This is the best chance they had to leave before people find out that they were not who they said they were.

They walked toward the Nightfury, except Astrid who went to the Deadly Nadder, her helicopter. The helicopter belongs to her and she is taking it with her.

"Okay. All set?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. We're ready for takeoff, Leader." Astrid replied.

"The doors and windows were locked and secured." Kristoff informed the leader.

Hiccup grabbed a duffle bags and headed toward his plane. "Then, let's hurry before anyone saw us." He quickly got inside and turned his plane's engine.

Eugene pretends to weep. "I'm going to miss this place." He puts on a sad face. "The hills, the forest, mountain, the wolves, the town, especially the house."

Kristoff patted Eugene's back not realizing his sarcasm. "Me too, buddy. Me too."

"Let's go, boys or else we will leave without you two." Jack called ready to close the plane's door.

"COMING!" They both shouted and raced toward the planes. Eugene went into Hiccup's plane on Jack's order fearing that she might killed him if he said something to piss her off. So Kristoff rides with her instead. They took one last look at the house, the memories they shared together while living there and flied away.

"I will see you again, Jamie." Jack said as he take one last look at Jamie's house.

Five hours later, they finally arrived in Arendelle, the beautiful place of winter. It was always cold in Arendelle and it was famous for ice skating, skiing competition and Christmas. It always looked beautiful when it was winter time. Arendelle was the biggest city in the world.

Hiccup and Astrid landed their plane in an underground storage of their new safe house. Since it's cold in Arendelle, the plane's engine needs to be kept away from the cold or else it will freeze and not work when they needed for their night out mission. The underground storage was used to kept their transportation warm from the weather. They headed inside the house taking an elevator to go up.

The front door was opened and Merida entered the house. She pointed her bow and arrow at them when she saw them in the house. They can be either friends or foe, but she has to be careful because she doesn't know these strangers.

"Are you Clock Tower or not?" She asked.

"Hello, Merida," Jack greeted her. "Long time, no see." There's no way that he wouldn't recognize her. She looked the same just like how he remember her. She looked like her mini Merida self, except for the fact she grew up so much. He always remember her long curly red hair that was very similar to her father's. Also, she loves wearing green because that is the color of nature. This young Scottish girl loves adventure, especially horseback riding in her hometown woods.

Merida stared at him for a very long time, not wanting to put her weapons down. Her eyes opened wide when she realized who he was.

It's true when Hiccup said that three of them were childhood friends. Both Jack and Hiccup were six years old while Merida was only four the last time they met during the spring time. She likes to target Hiccup when they were small. She always chased him around attacking poor Hiccup with her bows and arrows. With all that running from little monster Merida, he was able to dodge her attack. He was very shy as a kid, always said the wrong thing. She finds it funny and stabbed him with her arrows as a game and for fun.

As for Jack, she looked up to him as an older brother, so she didn't bullied him. He always gave her piggy back ride, stole sweets from her mansion kitchen for her even though her mother said that she ate too much, and covered for her when he ate her vegetables when she refused to eat them. He looked out for, keeping her out of trouble. He is like the older brother that she never had.

"Jack?" she said his name. "Jack, is that really you?" She lowered her weapons slowly. She looked at a scrawny boy who was standing next to Jack. He looked so familiar that she already knew who he is. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup fearfully waved at her. "Hi, Merida. It's good to see you again."

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We're Clock Tower," Jack answered. "I'm the team leader and Hiccup is our main technician and pilot. Merida, meet the rest of the team: Eugene Fitzherbert, my right hand man; the beautiful and lovely girlfriend of Hiccup's, Astrid Hofferson, and she is the co-pilot. And lastly, our bomb expert, Kristoff Bjorgman."

"It's a pleasure to know you all," she put her weapons on the glass coffee table. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and Bunnymund's business card. "I'm going to give Director Bunnymund a call. He said for me to call when you arrive."

"Okay." The Clock Tower team said it together.

Merida dialed the numbers and waited for him to pick up. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello, sir. It's me. Merida DunBroch. They're here."

"Thank you. Tell them that I will meet them in three hours with some guests, so for them not to go anywhere by then."

"Yes, sir." She hung up.

"So?" Kristoff asked. "What did Director Bunnymund say?"

The Scottish girl repeated what the director had said without missing any words.

Eugene then slapped Jack's back as hard as he could. "Alright, Jacky-boy. Go buy some food. I'm hungry." He pushed Jack to the front door, but Hiccup stopped the King of Joker.

"Before Jack go food shopping, he and I had something to do."

"You do?" Hiccup nodded as his girlfriend asked. "Okay." She pulled out a hot and spicy beef jerky from her bag and shoved it into Eugene's mouth. He almost choked when she shoved it too much. "Here, eat this. This will helps your stomach of growling hunger and death."

Eugene groan of annoyance as he chewed the beef jerky that Astrid give it to him. He's annoyed that he doesn't get to whine as much as he wants. When he whine and complain, he pretty much would get what he wants. For a man who was in his mid-twenties, he still acts like a spoiled brat who will do anything to get what he wants.

Jack ignored all the commotion, walked toward his old childhood friend and looked into her brave eyes. He can already tell that she is ready to kick some ass, but because he had always taken care of her as a little sister, he got overprotective of her. But he knows that he can't stop her because stubbornness runs in her family. And he doesn't want to get on her bad side as he remembered she has a temper.

"Merida, do you wish to be a part of Clock Tower? If you can't handle it, it's not too late to go back home."

She nodded bravely."I've been ready for a very long time, Jack. I'm not going home. I want to be a part of Clock Tower."

"Okay, but you're going to be tested. We don't exactly accepting any more people to the team,but since you're an old friend, I will make an exception this time. You can only be a part of it if only you pass the test. If you don't pass them, then you will have to pack up and go home. Here in Arendelle, it is one of the Black Apocalypse's main top weapon facilities. Our job as a team is to track down their weapon facilities in Arendelle and destroy every single thing. It's going to be dangerous if you're not ready to defend it. We have to put ourselves out there everyday and every night, and fight them, even killed them without showing mercy. They are professional killers and they will not show you any mercy even if you did show them some. If you can't do that, then you are obviously not ready for the test that I'm about to give it to you."

"I'm not going home without knowing what's on the test." She argued. "If you're going to test me, give me your best shot. I'm not going down that easily."

Jack smiled at her. "Alright! Go get change and meet me in the training room in thirty minutes."

He went into the bathroom that was in downstair and changed out of his clothes. He wore a gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants, along with a white Nike shoes. He went to the training room where the others were there waiting for him. Once he got there, Hiccup was setting the training course for the girl who might join them on the team.

She went to the room upstairs that she had been staying for the past three days to change her clothes. She changed out of her green jacket, white shirt, black legging and boots into a dark green sweatshirt with a hoodie, dark gray sweatpants and white tennis shoes. Her curly hair was tied into a ponytail. She went to the training room where everybody was waiting for her. Waiting to see how well she can handle the test and to see whether she will pass the test or not.

Eugene and Kristoff are sitting on the benches while Astrid, Hiccup and Jack are preparing the test for Merida.

"What the hell is this?" Merida asked. What she saw in front of her was four tiny robots on each corners. There's a white light that connect each robot like a square. The light glowed up and formed a wall like a force field. Inside the square, there was a very tall robot in battle armour. There were four glowing spots on both sides: the front and the back. The spots glowed like it has lights in it. "What the hell is this thing?" Her face seemed frightened and trouble as she saw the biggest robot she had ever saw in her entire life.

"This "thing," Merida, is the biggest robot that I had ever built in my life." Hiccup said proudly. "I called it the Nimbus 2000."

She gives him a puzzle-look. "You copied the name from Harry Potter's broomstick, didn't you?"

"It's a catchy name, so yeah." He shrugged his shoulders with a weak laugh. "But his Nimbus 2000 is a flying broomsticks while mine is a training robot. Since when did you read books? Usually when you were told to read a book, you fell asleep before even opening it."

"I don't read books." She begins to smirk. "I watched the movies. It was smarter to watch the movie than read the book."

Jack coughed to get both of their attention. "Sorry to interrupt your catching up talk, but the robot is waiting. Hiccup, would you like to explain the rules to her?"

"Right, the test." Hiccup grabs the tablet that control all of his technology and equipment. "Merida, Nimbus is your first test. Your job is to turn off the all the lights. This glowing spots are the ights that you need to turn it off. By turning off those lights, you're shutting down the robot. You have one hour and thirty minutes to complete this task. If you're done with all eight of them, then you pass this round. Don't worry about Nimbus getting out of control. The force field will protect whatever happen inside the square. If it get out of control, then I will turn it off."

"So the circles on his chest and back are the lights that I need to shut it down?" He nodded as she asked. "Okay. That should be easy."

Jack handed her a set of bow and arrows. "Use these to help you. The points of the arrow is a part of the circle. It's like a magnet that connect to each other. This won't damage the robot. We don't want Hiccup to fix it multiple times."

"If you want to shut it off using your bare hands, then just push the circle." Hiccup continues to explain to her. "I don't want you to shoot its head off, broken into pieces. I don't have time to fix it. This is to test your confidence, agility, and strength. Nimbus is going to attack you. All you gotta do is dodge and turn off the lights. That's it."

"You want me to dodge that thing? How?" The young Scottish girl sighed with depression. "That thing is twenty feet tall."

"Actually, it's only ten feet." The genius boy corrected her. "Ten feet tall, weighs five hundred thousand pounds. Don't worry. Nimbus is very gentle."

 _Gentle?_ Merida thought to herself, _That thing has feeling like a person?_

"Alright, Merida," Jack fixed the timer on his stopwatch. "Are you ready?" She nodded. He can tell she was nervous because she hates robots. She fears them too. She was scared that the robots will turn like Transformers and invaded the Earth. Plus, she thinks they are ugly and creepy. "Steps in if you're ready."

She slowly walked into the force field. She is so tiny compared to the robot that was called Nimbus 2000, considering the fact that she was short.

"Counting down now!" Hiccup shouted. "Ten!"

Astrid tapped Jack on the shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't give her this test. It's too hard to pass, even I didn't pass it. I took me thirty time to finally pass it."

"Nine!" Hiccup shouted as he counted while Astrid and Jack are still talking.

"She will be alright," Jack replied. "She has been training ever since she was young. If she could take down a big bear, then she can absolutely handle this."

"Eight!"

"How do you know that?"

"Seven!"

"I kept tabs on her after I got out of the metal cell. Our fathers are very close. There's nothing that I wouldn't know about her."

"Six!"

"You knew she will pass, didn't you?"

"Five!"

"She will be alright. She may be scared of robot and is nervous right now, but she's one strong girl."

"Four!"

"You means she hates them?" Jack nodded with a soft laugh and smile. "Why?"

"Three!"

"Evil robot taking over the world and stuff like that. I know it's ridiculous, but it's how she thinks."

"Two!"

"You're a little mean, Jack." She argued. " How can she pass if you used her fears against her?"

"One!"

"A leader can't always be nice. Sometimes they had to be strict. Merida will have to face her fears one way or another. Besides, this is only a test to test her ability, not to make fun of her. I'm sure you understand why I am doing this."

"Zero!" Jack set the timer.

"Blast off!" Eugene shouted as if the countdown is like a spaceship that was ready to go to space. He surely joked every time he had the chance to annoyed his friends. He is definitely a big brother that likes to mess with the little siblings.

"SHUT UP, EUGENE!" Everyone said it together.

Kristoff grabs some more of Astrid's beef jerky from her bags and shoved it into Eugene's mouth. "Eat and stop talking!"

Astrid saw what Kristoff did to Eugene. "Hey! Those are my jerky!" She protested.

"Sorry, Astrid." Kristoff apologized. "I will pay you back. I will buy you three boxes, okay." She nodded and went back to Hiccup and Jack.

Merida dodges Nimbus' attacks. Nimbus tries to hit her, but she moves too quick. Who knew that for a tin person like Merida could move so fast. Her speed was ten time faster than Nimbus, but there's one problem. Countless minutes goes by, and she still haven't shut down one light. She couldn't even get near Nimbus' chest and back. Nimbus is too tall and big. She wasted so many arrows by shooting it to Nimbus, but none of those arrows can hit the lights. All twenty-four arrows wasted for nothing. She only has one arrow left.

"One more minute left, Merida!" Jack shouted to give her a warning.

"She haven't turned down even one single light," Hiccup covered his face. "Maybe I made Nimbus too big. Oh my gosh. I can't watch this."

Astrid glared at Jack. "I thought you said that she will pass this test."

"I didn't said that," he denied. "When you asked me if I knew she will pass, I didn't actually give an answer. When we first saw her, I did an observation on her. I knew she wouldn't passed these kinds of tests. Our training were a lot harder than normal training. There's no way she can pass this. She got the heart and the skill as a fighter, but she is still weak compared to all of us. She is way behind on her training as a fighter."

"You never wanted her on the team, didn't you?" Hiccups asked, curiously.

"It's not that I never wanted her on the team," Jack corrected his best friend. "I never expected her to pass any of the test." Everyone was shocked from what their leader had said. "I only wanted her to prove of the will of not giving up. Even if she fails, she will still want to train to get stronger. It's all about her confidence. Sometimes her confidence got the best of her. I was only trying to make sure that she can handle all of this on her own." The stopwatch went off. "Time's up."

"I fail," Merida said sadly. "I guess I will go pack up and go home."

"THere are still two more test if you're still up for it. Are you ready to take it?" She nodded showing him her determination. "The second test is your gun shooting. You will shoot using a real gun."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is Chapter 4, folks. Chapter 5 will be coming soon and you will get to see the result of the test. Will Merida fail or pass the next two tests? To be continued.**


	5. Two More Test and Anna

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is Chapter 5. The result are in this chapter. I know you're waiting to meet Elsa because this is a Jelsa story. She will be in the story soon, along with Anna and Rapunzel. Hans is in here too. I promise you, you will not be disappointed of seeing him. Let me know if you like it or not.**

Chapter 5: Two more tests and Anna

"You will shoot using a real gun, Merida." Jack stared at the young girl.

Hiccup removed Nimbus from the force field square. They moved onto the next room: the gun shooting room. Hiccup put on a piece of paper of a silhouette target one hundred yards across from them. He taped it to the brick wall.

"There are twenty five ammo bullets in this gun. Your job is to get 210 out of 225 if you add all of the numbers together." Jack handed over the kevlar; vest; goggle; big, fat headphones; and the gun. "Have you ever shoot a real gun before, Merida?"

"My father taught me a long time ago, but it didn't go so well." She carefully take the gun.

Astrid helped her put on the bulletproof vest. "Your aim for archery is really good. If you're good with a bow and arrow, then a gun should be easy for you."  
"You can shoot when you're ready. Take your time." Jack sat on the bench tying up his shoes.

Merida shoot the target. Most of the bullets went to the center where number nine is while the other bullets went to the sides. Once the gun ran out of ammo, she handed the gun back to Hiccup and counted her score on the target sheet. "I got three of the seven, five of the eight, and sixteen of the nine. Altogether makes it 205 out of 225."

"But that makes it only twenty-four shot." Kristoff yelled in shock. "Where did the other bullet go?"

Eugene examined the brick wall. There was a small crack there. "Found it!" He shouted. Everyone joined him and took a look at the wall. "It looks like it decided to jump off the wall instead, but the poor thing didn't make it." He lowered his voice pretending to sound sad, which this makes everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. "What? What did I said?"

"Eugene, you really need some psychology help." Astrid walked away from him with the group.

"Okay, the last test is the hand to hand combat. You will be battling bot me and Astrid." Jack volunteers the co-pilot.

"Wait, what?" She took a step back glaring at the group leader. "I didn't sign up for this!"

"I thought maybe a woman fight against a woman will be fair."

"But you're fighting her, too." Kristoff complained as he saw the unfairness that Jack was putting it on the test. "That's not fair."

"I'm only taking part of it so that I can test her skills myself." Jack replied.

"I will be right back." Astrid groaned of annoyance. "I'm going to change into extra warm clothes." She walked out of the training room and went to change into an empty room.

Hiccup sweatdropped as he watches his girlfriend walked away. He laughed weakly. "Astrid. She sure hates the cold."

Ten minutes later, Astrid returned to the group wearing five different colors of sweatshirts; and a black short, black legging under a gray sweatpants. She wore a brown boots. She had her arms crossed to keep herself warm.

"Alright! Let's get this over with!" She mumbled. "It's freezing, even if this was the inside of the house."

Jack laughed. "Of course, it's freezing. Arendelle is famous for winter. What do you expect?"

The three of them stepped into the force field square. Both Jack and Astrid wore a black vest that was similar to a bulletproof vest while Merida wore a blue one instead. They cornered to a force field wall.

"Here's the deal, Mer." Hiccup explained the rule. "You have exactly one hour to beat both Jack and my Astrid to pass this test. If you shot both of them with one of your arrow, you pass the test. Don't worry about killing them with your arrow. The vest that they are wearing right now had a thin stone wall blocking both the front and the back. They cannot be killed or hurt. As for you, if you got hit by Jack's snow and ice power, you will fail the test."

"Jack has power?" Merida asked surprisingly.

"Have you ever heard of the Center around the NSA academy before?" Eugene asked the young rookie.

She nodded. "I heard of it, but I have no idea what that is."

Kristoff sweatdropped as he saw his best friend popping out of nowhere. "Sometimes I wonder how does he do that. He played jokes for one second, then be serious the next. I cannot understand him at all." Both Astrid and Hiccup shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, Merida, the Center is kind of like a curse. It was the purpose of their inner self, the true nature of they really are inside. For Jack, he's well, a fun prankster. The Center triggered only a certain loved one's death was occurred. Snow and ice are symbol that described fun for Jack. That's why he was chosen to be a special person with power."

"I see," Merida replied sadly. "Now that makes perfect sense. I'm sorry about your mother, Jack. I went to her funeral fourteen years ago, but I didn't see you there."

"Let's talk about this later. Okay." Jack gives her a big smile, but in his eyes was filled sadness. "Are you ready to give me everything you got, Merida? I'm telling you, Astrid and I both will not go easy on you." She nodded understanding that this part of the test will be harder than the two test that she had to faced before.

"Is there anything you guys likes to say?" Astrid shouted. "I'm freezing, here and I wore so many clothes just to keep me warm. Did you guys forgot about me?"

Everyone laughed and apologized.

"Sorry, babe." Hiccup apologized quickly. "Okay, one last thing to remember. Merida, once Jack used his power, if you dodge it, it will bounce three times on the force field wall before it disappeared. If you got hit with the ice power, you fail. Remember that." She nodded. "Okay. I'm done."

"Ready when you are, Merida." Astrid smirked. "Show me what you got, girl."

Merida's first attempt was to hit them each with an arrow, but they dodged it successfully. She never realized that they were so fast. She finally see why they are North Frost's elite team. They are the strongest team in the north NSA academy. Their team had skills, strength, leadership, teamwork, trust, talents, and the bond they shared. This is something she never experienced before. The Clock Tower team had a reputation of getting the job done, even if they goof off sometimes, their mission was always a success.

She threw a few punches, but they still quickly to block it without breaking a sweat. No matter she does, she couldn't lay one single hit on them. Jack used his power a few time, but Merida managed to dodge it before it bounced back and hit her. Jack was really impressed with her skills. He now saw the young adult Merida who was still fearless as a little girl. She never failed to impress him. He knew she was confident, very strong and fearless, not to mention, very prideful. She will never gives up.

An hour later, Jack's stopwatch went off again. It has been an hour that they were fighting. No one win or lose. Jack and Astrid didn't get hit with Merida's arrow, and Merida didn't get hit with Jack's power. This test was a tie.

Astrid takes a big gulp of her water that was given to her from her handsome and smart boyfriend. "So Jack, did she win or not?" She wrapped herself up with a warm , fluffy blanket that had a hood of a dragon's head and tail.

Jack scratched his head in confusion. "Well, it's kind of hard to say. She didn't passed the Nimbus test. She was so close on the gun shooting test, but she didn't passed it either. And the hand to hand combat, she managed to survive throughout the battle, so yeah. She passed this test."

"Stop messing around, Jack!" Eugene snapped at the captain. "No more mumbling talk and just tell us the answer. Do she gets to be on the team or not?"

"The truth is, Merida, I never expected you to pass any of these test because I know that you don't have any of these training much. These tests were only to test your skills because I was worry about your safety. I will always worry about your safety because I had watched you grew ever since we were young. But now, I know that I don't have to worry anymore because I had saw you grow to be a strong and independent young lady. You don't need me anymore. However, your skills needs to be improve by the time we face the Black Apocalypse. If I put you on the team, are you willing to train harder than when you're in the academy?"

"Of course," Merida took a seat next to Astrid. "I want to be the best, maybe not better than you because I can never get pass to your level, but yeah. I want to be better. I will train harder than anything else in my life."

"Well, then, Merida." Jack held out his hand to her. "Welcome to Clock Tower."

She happily took his hand and shook it gently. "Thank you, Jack. i promise you guys that I will work hard."

"Welcome to the team, Merida." Astrid smiled at the new girl. "Now I'm going to shower and change out of these clothes." She quickly went back to the room that she changed in and took off all the warm clothes that she wore. She quickly takes a hot shower.

They cleaned up their mess and went to get packed their things in their room that they just picked out.

After a nice quick shower, Jack put on his blue hoodie, khaki cargo pants and black military boots. He grabs the keys to the SUV car in the underground garage tunnel. He had enough rest, so it's time to go to the grocery store for food shopping. Now it is a good time to cook a home meal to welcome Merida to the team. He wanted her to feel welcome to be a part in the Clock Tower family.

"Where are you going, Jack?" Merida asked as she saw him all prepared to leave the house.

"I'm going to the grocery store for a little food shopping," he replied politely. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure." She put on her green jacket and brown boot that was perfect for the cold weather.

"Don't forget to buy my Cinnamon Toast Crunch Cereal," a voice said behind the couch.

Merida screamed as she panics. She fell back and Jack catches her. Eugene laughed at her. "When the hell did you get here?" She asked.

"I was taking a nap here the entire time while you kids fought hot the hot water upstairs. Don't get lost in Arendelle. It's very big."

"WELL, DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled. "You almost gives me a heart attack."

"Don't mind him, Merida." Kristoff joined the conversation. He was wearing a black jacket, green knitted scarf, a gray beanie hat, and blue snow boots. "He may be older than all of us, but he and Jack are the children of this family."

Jack sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, a lot, Kris. There's no need to tell her that."

"Huh?" Merida was now confused. From what she saw earlier, ack was very matured. He was nothing like the kid that she used to know. "But Jack was so-"

"Calm and mature, that was only pretense," Eugene interrupted her and gave her a huge laughter. "He did worse than me. All I did was joke around, but Ja-" His mouth was suddenly covered by Jack's hand and Jack laughed weakly.

"Thank you, Eugene. You had such a great sense of humor. Enough talking." Jack leaned closer to Eugene's ear to whisper. "If you say one more word about me being childish, I will give you the most torture and embarrassing prank ever, and you will be my first victim." He whispered as he threatened poor Eugene.

Eugene gulped in fear. Jack's prank were the worse that he had ever faced. Once a year around this time of the year when school is about to start, Jack comes up with a tradition. A one full day to prank everyone. Nobody want him to continue with this prank day, but they always forget about it. Plus, he goes on with this day anyway.

Last year, Jack photoshop tons of pictures of Astrid and taped it to Hiccup's room, computers and the tech room. Astrid tripped from her room, rolled down the stairs, her face lay flat and touched a plastic container of super glue and feather. Her hair and face got glued with the glue and feather. Kristoff received a bomb as a gift. He thought that it was going to really explode, but the fake bomb was set on fire and he smelled rotten eggs. It took him fifty showers to get the smell off of him. Last but not least, Eugene opened his closet and a hammer hit his head and put him into and unconscious mood. When he woke up in the Berk dessert with no water and food, he tried to walk home. It took him a five hour of walk to get back to town.

And a year before that, Jack got Eugene tied up to a tree upside down for four hours in the hot weather. The weather in Berk is really hot. After that, he got trapped in so many pitfall the whole day. As for Hiccup, Jack accidentally created chaos to his computers. Cartoons are playing, and he couldn't get back to the main desktop. It took him three days to realize that Jack install a lot of virus to computers. For Astrid, he replaced her shampoo and conditioner with hair dye and it turned her hair green. She screamed in horror and it took her a week to get every single green dye out of her blonde hair. And for Kristoff, Jack stole all of his clothes and locked him out of his room, so he walked around the house with a towel.

Those two years were a torture and he faced the worst pranks ever while everyone got easy. He does not want to face that ever again.

"Okay, okay, but I better not be your first victims again and no more deadly pranks on me again."

"You got it!" Jack smiled. "Let's go."

"Hey, Jack," Kristoff said putting on his warm gloves. "Would you mind if I drive? You already have one hour battle with Merida. You should get some rest. Plus, you're cooking us dinner too."

"You are?" Merida's right eyebrow raised up in confusion.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you. Jack is a very good chef, and he always cooked for us."

"Kris, you're going with them too?" Eugene asked. Kristoff gives him a quick nod. "I thought you're staying home so we could play some video games and chat."

"Eugene, if I want to have a boy talk, I will talk to Hiccup and Jack." He quickly went to to the garage to get the car.

Jack and Merida followed Kristoff to the garage. Jack handed over the keys to Kristoff. While Kristoff drove to the grocery store, Jack gives him direction. He remeber this city like he was just here yesterday. There's not one day that he doesn't even remember that this beautiful city. When he was young, he used to come here every winter to celebrate Christmas with a good friend of his, but after that accident with his mother when he was six, he never came to this city again. He feels that there was something pulling him back to this city, and he had no idea what.

Once they finally got to the grocery store, Kristoff parked into an empty parking space. The grocery store was huge. It was a two story store. The first floor sells food for human, pots, pans, cups and plates that only human would need. The second floor had only stuffs for animals and pets. Everything a person needs to take care of their pets.

As they entered the store, they each grabbed a cart and went their separate ways. Jack went to the fruits and vegetables aisle. Jack went to grab all the needed food that he needs to cook for everyone for the week. He bought more than usual since they had a new member to the team. He doesn't like to have left over food, so he will have to make sure that he didn't overcook. But he got to make sure that he makes enough for everybody since they will have some important guests. The first person to come to his mind is Director Bunnymund since he is coming to meet them. The next person is his father whom he only talked to when it was work time, and the other one must be Merida's father, Fergus who is an NSA informant in Scotland. It's possible that Director Tooth from the South NSA Headquarter will be coming. Either way, he will have to make a lot of food for them. It's always well-mannered and polite to invite your senior to dinner. After Jack is done with the vegetable, he moved onto the fruit aisle, then the meat. He wanted to make sure they ate all the food from the food pyramid and eats only healthy food.

Merida, on the other hand, went to the aisle where the junk food is. She grabs lots of chips and cookies. She just loved junk food and couldn't have enough of it. When she was at home, she wasn't allowed to eat any junk food. Her mother always said if she eats junk food too much, she will get fat and it's not healthy for her. But now that her mother was not here, she can eat as many as she can. She can do whatever she wants. Once she got everything she needs, she went back to look for Jack and Kristoff.

Kristoff went to the beverage aisle. He doesn't like the fridge to be empty, so he bought all the beverage that they need for the month. He grabs two pack of water bottles that has twenty four in one pack, three box pack of soda, such as Pepsi, Sunkist and 7-Up. The last beverage that he grabs are two box pack of bud light and Corona beer for Eugene. As the oldest, he drinks the most in their Clock Tower family. He pushes his cart down to the grains aisle and goes to grab Eugene's cereal. There's only one cereal that he will eat and that is the Cinnamon Toast Crunch Cereal.

He looked through everything, but all he saw was Honey Nut Cheerios, Kix, Apple Jack, Captain N" Crunch, Cheerios, Fruit Loops, and a lot more cereals he know that Eugene will not like. He cannot find what he came for, so he only grabs one box of Honey Nut Cheerios, and two boxes of Cocoa Krispie and put them in his cart. He was about to walk away until he saw a woman with strawberry braided hair in a green blouse and black legging. This young girl is crazy enough to wear high heels during a very cold day. A few months later, the weather will only get colder and colder, and it will snow soon. It always snow during the winter time, and they will soon have a heavy blizzard. so , he doesn't understand why she doesn't feel the cold at all.

He watches as she complained about the same cereal that he was looking for. Since she complained about it to the staff, he wondered what is she going to do next.

"Are you kidding me?" The strawberry haired girl shouted. "Next week? I can't wait that long! M cousin is coming tomorrow. She will turn this place upside down if you don't have Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal!"

The staff puts both of his hands together, then let the tips of his fingers touches his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Miss, but I really can't help you. If your cousin wants to take down our supermarket, then she will have to go through my manager and the owner."

"Please, um," she read his name on his name tag. "Al, don't you have any more of those cereal at the back? Can you check it? Pretty please." She pulled up the puppy's eyes.

He sighed exhaustedly, but still gives her a friendly smile just like any employee would give it to their customers. "Okay, stay here. I will be right back." He walked away from the grain aisle.

Kristoff pushes his cart to the girl and laughed. "I guess I'm not the only one who's looking for that cereal." She was puzzled, not knowing if she should be happy to meet a young and handsome stranger or if she should scream and run away. A parent did always told their kids not to speak to strangers. But she can say anything or move a muscle, he introduced himself politely. "Hi, my name is Kristoff. What's your name, Miss? No, don't tell me. You're Anna Winter?"

She smiled. "How did you guess?"

He pulled out a magazine from his cart that he found from the magazine counter. He flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for. He shows it to her. "You were in the baking competition a month ago, and you happened to be the winner. I got to admit. That is a pretty big chocolate cake. Fifteen layers."

"It's not that big," she shrugged her shoulders. "I was planning to make a twenty layer chocolate cake, but I ran out of time. At least I still won the competition." She blushed. "You're not from around here, are you, Kristopher?"

"It's Kristoff, actually." He sweatdropped as she said his name wrong. "I used to live here, but I moved away. I just moved back today after ten long years."

"Oh, really? Why did you suddenly moved back?" She asked trying to get to know her new friend more.

"I want to build a life here, get a job and look for some old friends. And maybe get a college degree here." He created a lie, so she wouldn't figured out the truth about his real job. However, this lie was also a desire and a dream that he wants ever since he was young.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" She asked curiously wanting to know his reason for leaving such a beautiful place like Arendelle.

"It's...it's a complicated story."

She glared at him. "Oh, really? Try me." She had her arms crossed closed to her chest.

 _Man,_ he thought to himself, _She is one nosy girl. What fantasy am I going to tell her? I forgot to work this out with Jack. Forget it, Kristoff. You are on your own. Just say whatever comes out of your mouth, but just watch it. If she's one nosy girl, then she might be one smarty pants._

"It's just that my parents are dead, and I left this beautiful city to live with my father's friend." _Yeah. That's a good one. Let's see if it works or not._

"Oh?" Her voice went silent. There's nothing she can say when she heard his reply. It was not what she was expected. "That is difficult. A very complicated story. I'm sorry for asking too many questions from a stranger that I don't even know. I'm very sorry."

He sighed feeling relieved. He made it out alive out of a tiny lie and truth. He did it without Jack coming up with a lot of silly and complicated story, which were always a lie.

"No need to apologize." She smiled relieving that she haven't put him in an awkward position. He quickly changed the subject back to the cereal subject. "So, the cereal is for your cousin, not for you?"  
She giggles softly and nodded. "She loves them a lot. If she doesn't get them, then she will go crazy."

He chuckled after hearing what she just said. "My friend is like that too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "If he doesn't get his cereal, then he would act like a five year old who couldn't get his candies. And if you said, "It was just a box of cereal!" he would be like "Just a box of cereal!"" Kristoff mocked and imitates his best friend's voice and placing his hands on chest just like what his friends would do. ""Are you crazy? This is not just any cereal. It's Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Cin-na-mon! Say it with me. Cin-na-mon!""

They bursted in laughter together. Her laughter grows stronger by a minute, alongside him. "I guess your friend had a lot in common with my cousin."

Before he can say anything, Jack entered the aisle of grains. His shopping cart is loaded with all different kinds of food from the food pyramid. It looks like he got what he needed. He grinned at Kristoff as he saw his friend next to a very familiar girl that he once knew.

"Kris, did you get Eugene's cereal?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the girl.

"The store ran out of it." Kristoff replied.

Jack looked at the cereals that Kristoff grabbed in his cart. "Thank God that you didn't grab Corn Flakes Cereal. Those are disgusting."

"Excuse me," Anna said with nervousness as she stared at Jack. "Have we met before?" She asked. "You looked very familiar."

Jack quickly shook his head. "I don't think so. I think you got me mixed up with someone else."

"Oh, really? Then I apologized. I was so certain that I have met you before, but if you said so, then I guess I really did got you mixed up with someone else."

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Anna. Are you two friends?" She asked the two handsome gentlemen.

"We sure are." Kristoff answered. "Jack is one of my best friends, and he's the best."

Al, the employee of the grocery store, came back with empty handed. Both Anna and Kristoff knew the answer to that. There are none of that cereal in the back. They are very disappointed, but they understand that this cereal was really good and popular. Kids these days sure likes cinnamon.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he apologized sadly and politely. "We really ran out of it. We don't have any more of those cereal. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you anyways." Even though she didn't get what she came here for, she still gives him a smile. He did at least waste his time to look for it. Al returns back to work as he stares at Kristoff who stares back at him, then he walks away.

"What cereal are you guys looking for?" Jack asked, confusingly.

"Eugene's cereal." Kristoff replied. "Her cousin likes this cereal too."

"Really?" He chuckled. "This is getting more exciting than I thought."

"What?" The Arendelle native asked not understanding what his leader was chuckling about. "What's exciting?"

"You'll know soon enough." The brown hair turned his full attention to the girl. "So, you have a cousin that will be coming here?"

She nodded. "Why you ask?"

Jack grinned. "Just to let you two know, this will be the best year ever."

She sweatdropped not understanding what does this guy means. "Come on. Just tell us."

Jack continues chuckling. "Nope, you will have to wait and see for yourself."

"There you guys are!" Merida yelled pushing her cart towards them carefully trying not to hit their carts. "I've been looking everywhere for you two."

Kristoff's jaws were wide opened as he looked at all of the junk food in her cart. "Wow! Merida! That's a lot of junk food!"

"Are you sure you're going to be full by eating all of these junk food, Mer?" He began to teased his old friend. "You will get a stomach ache, you know."

"I'm only gonna eat one at a time," the Scottish girl argued. "Back at home in Scotland, I can't even eat them because my mom watched my every move."

Kristoff smiled as this girl was not so evil like his friend had described her. She's not so scary once she shows her childish side. "I see. Now that she's not here, you want to eat as much as you can. You must be excited."

"Jack, who is this girl?" Anna asked, wanting to know who is this girl.

"I guess we forgot to introduce you guys to each other." He rubbed the back of his head. "Anna, this is Merida. Merida, this is Anna."

"Hi," Anna greeted the new girl. "Are you Jack's girlfriend? Or Kristoff's?"

"Ew! No." The red haired girl shook her head. "Neither. I'm just Jack's childhood friend. He's like a big brother to me."

Jack looked at his watch, then placed his hands on the cart. "We've been shopping for a long time. I think we should pay up and go home if you don't have anything else to buy next." He turned his cart around. "It's such a pleasure of meeting you, Anna. I hope we will see you around."

"You sure will. It's nice meeting all of you too." She waved to them as they pushed their cart and walked away waving back at her. "Bye, Jack! Bye, Merida! Bye, Kristopher!"

He sweatdropped as he followed Jack to the cash register. "It's Kristoff, but bye!" He called back. He just knew that the next time they meet, she will forget his name again.

The trio paid for the goodies that was in their cart and headed back to the car. But before they could even get to the car, they saw a small shivering Husky near the entrance door. The poor thing curled itself into a ball, trying to keep itself warm from the cold weather. It's weeping as the weather kept increasing.

Kristoff took off his jacket and wrapped the puppy. He had the a soft spot for animals and he is an animal lovers, especially for young and baby animals. He rubbed his jacket to the puppy's furs to make it warm. "It's okay, little one." He said softly. "I got you. No need to worry." The little husky howled showing him its gratitude.

"Let's take these stuff to the car." Merida rubbed the little one's tiny head. They quickly went to the car.

Jack turned on the car engine, so the heat will turn on to warm everyone up. "Guys, help me unload my groceries to the car while I head back for for some animal food."

"Sure." Kristoff put the puppy on his seat and unloaded Jack's groceries next to his.

Jack took his cart once it was empty and went back to the store. He grab two large bags of dog food for puppies, two dog bowls, two squeaky bone toys, three blankets and three dog mats. He puts them in the cart and went to the cash register to pay for the stuffs. He went back to the car and unloaded the stuff he bought for the puppy. Merida sat on the back while Kristoff sat on the passenger's seat so that he can warmed up the puppy. Jack took his seat on the driver's seat and drove them quickly, but carefully home.

"Merida, call Astrid to build a fire in the fireplace." Jack ordered while he was driving.

"How can I call her when I don't know her numbers?" She asked.

Jack made a stop at a red light. He took this opportunity to pull out his phone from the pocket in his hoodie. He threw it carefully behind him. Luckily, she caught the phone and turned it on. "Which is why you're going to use my phone. The passcode is 4, 9,1,9,1,4,5,2, and 5." When the street light turns green, he stepped on the gas pedal, and carefully drove the car once again home.

She gives him the sweatdrop face and types in the passcode. The numbers worked and she got in. "Why would you have such a long passcode?" She complained as she went to his contact list and found Astrid's number in his Favorite list. She called and waited for her to answer. The call was received after the second rings. "Astrid, Jack said for you to build a fire in the fireplace. We're ringing home a little friend." She paused for a few seconds later listen to what Astrid said on the other line and hung up. "She said she already done that before we left the house."

Jack turned down a road that looks like a forest and follow the road underground to the tunnel. He parked the car once they arrived back to the underground garage. They stepped p\out of the car to greet their guests who have already arrived a few minutes before them. Their guests had four people just like what Jack expected. Three males and a females in their early fifties.

One of the male happens to be the director who was in charge of the territory in Arendelle, E. Aster Bunnymund. Merida already met him on her first arrival in Arendelle. The second male was big and tall. By big, it means it was really chubby like Santa Clause. He was the biggest man anyone had ever seen. He wore a red suit from top to bottom. His suit was worn over a white collar shirt. His shoes happens to match his collar shirt. He had a huge white beard like the man who always go "Ho!Ho!Ho!" on Christmas Day. This man is none other than Jack's father, North Frost. And finally the third man wore a black suit with also a white collar shirt and black tie. He had red curly long hair just like Merida, so it's obvious that this man is Merida's father, Fergus. He's as tall as North Frost. Last but not least, the only female of the groups. She has beautiful long green hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a green dress, white cardigan, black legging, and black boots with heels. She is the same age as them, but she looks ten years younger. She is the only female director in the NSA. She's Toothiana but many of her agents called her Tooth.

"I'm glad you came back safely." Director Bunnymund said after he clears his throat. "We have a lot to discuss."

The man with the whitebeard laughed at his only son. "I see you hadn't pulled any pranks this time, my son. Good. I don't want to trip again."

"Why would I pull a prank when I haven't settle in yet? You really have no faith in me, Dad." He replied to his father.

"Hello, Father." Merida greeted her father whom she haven't seen in three days.

"Merida!" He called out his daughter's gave her a quick hug. "I'm so glad that you made it here safely."

"Is Mother mad when I'm gone?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, really mad, but she will get over it." He laughed. "She alway go bananas for a few hours, then cool down a bit."

She greeted her director next. "Hello, Director Tooth!"

"Miss Merida, i'm so glad you made it safely to Arendelle." She replied softly. She turned to turn to Jack and began to apologized. "You must be the leader of Clock Tower, Jack Frost. I'm very sorry for not notifying you before I added Merida to your team. I hope you will find in your heart to forgive me."

"It's okay." He accepted her apologies. "Because of you, I was reunited with an old friend, a sister. Thank you."

"Hello, Sir." Eugene greeted his director calmly and stand tall like a soldier.

Kristoff did the same thing and greeted him too. "Nice to see you again, Sir."

"Eugene! Kristoff! My two favorite agents." Bunnymund gave them a professional handshake. "You two look well. You must have been taken good care of each other well."

"Of course," Eugene put his arm around Kristoff's neck and pulled him close to him so he can mess with his hair. "I did a good job taking care of my little brother."

Jack rolled his eyes annoyed. "You mean it was me," he pointed his thumb to himself,"who did a good job taking care of you kids. It was me who clean and cooks for you kids. Try to steal all of my credit."

"Jack, no one likes a bragger." Eugene teased him.

"Well, Eugene, no one likes a liar." He teased him back in an angry voice.

"Well, you did a fine job, my boy." North said as he was so proud of his son. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and nodded it at him. "You did what a leader should do."

"I'm taking this puppy inside." Kristoff said holding the puppy that was still wrapped in his jacket. He walked toward inside the house.

Eugene searched through all of the groceries as quickly as he could for his cereal. "What the hell is this, Jack?!" He screamed. "YOU FORGOT MY CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH CEREAL!" His eyes is bursting in flame and anger. "JACK!"

"Easy, Eugene." He slowly backed away. "We can talk nicely about this." He began to ran having Eugene chased him around the house.

Eugene chased him around the garage then to the inside of the house. "JACK! COME BACK HERE!" He shouted. Everyone was left to laugh weakly at them confused. They had no idea what the hell was going on.

Arendelle International Airport

Three people walked out of the airplane holding their luggages. There was a man and a woman who were Asian in black clothes. The other man had auburn hair and he wore the same outfit as his two pals.

The man with the auburn hair smelled the air in Arendelle and smiled as he looked at the sky. "It's good to be back home." He said to his friends. They continued walking until a gray van comes to pick them up. They climbed in and the van drove off.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is it for Chapter 5. I was going to write Elsa in this chapter, but I feel like if I do that then I will be rushing the story. You will meet Elsa and Rapunzel the next chapter. Also, there are three strange people at the end of this chapter. Who are they? Are they friends or foes? Can you guess who they are? To be continued.**


	6. Rapunzel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I'm sorry that it took me a long time to continue the story. I never thought that college would be this hard. I had too many homework and essay and I forgot to update this story. Sometimes I wondered who created school and homework anyway. To the person who created school and homework, you are forever my enemy. I'm just kidding, but if I was serious, I would have quit college by now.**

 **I stopped writing for one day and I lost all of my good ideas for this story and ATPF. I already had it all planned out with ideas and brainstorming. All I had left to do is write them up and put them in their correct chapters. It's all gone now and I had to start off fresh again. I learned my lesson not to get angry at fanfic writers for taking their sweet time to update their stories. And I will never judge again. Writing stories are easy, but the timing is hard. It takes time to finish a single chapter and I will be patient for now on when I'm reading other fanfic stories.**

 **I've been gone for so long and I didn't have time to check in on the reviews. I saw a lot of people post up a few questions so I'm going to answer you through here. If you had any more questions about this chapter, please leave me a feedback or send me a message and I will reply to you as soon as possible.**

 **Sanaa11 and Tarasu: you both are correct. The auburn haired man is Hans. I give you my word that you won't be disappointed of seeing him. He's not going to have a big role in this story, but he also is not going to have a small role either.**

 **A special thanks to sanaa11 and other fans for supporting and liking this story, especially the grocery part. I went shopping one day and this idea just came to my head like what would happen if they went grocery shopping. What would they encounter? Who would they meet? And about the part of Eugene and his "cinnamon toast crunch cereal," I made it up to match Eugene's childish personality. Also, my favorite cereal is Cinnamon Toast Crunch Cereal so I thought I should add it there for Eugene.**

 **Snugglepuffle : I'm not planning to make Elsa and Rapunzel secret agents, but they will have training with Jack and Eugene to defend themselves. Whether they're going to be secret agents or not, depends what the ending of this story will be like. And it's not going to take long for Jack and Elsa to like each other, considering the fact that they grew up together ever since they were in diapers. Elsa always had a crush for Jack ever since they were kids, but to Jack, he doesn't even know what love or a crush is.**

 **Okay, that's all that I had to discuss about. Please leave me a feedback about any concerns about the story that you may have. Thanks for your support.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rapunzel**

 **Corona**

 **12 PM- Wednesday**

 **Karone Residence**

A beautiful twenty years old girl with pixie-cut brunette hair, green eyes with fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, and pink lips was just finishing packing her clothes into her suitcases in her bedroom. She wears a purple shirt under a black cardigan, black leggings and brown boots. She carried her white backpack on her back, put her green pet, Pascal the chameleon on her right shoulder, and pulled her heavy suitcase down the stairs. Her parents were in the living room.

Her father, James Karone, is a tall man in his early fifties, with brown hair and facial hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He wears a blue collar over his black suit and tie, a black pants and black leather shoes. He is reading today newspaper while his wife, Arianna, is looking a magazine books. She has long silky brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. She wears a white frilly blouse, black skirt and black heels. They were waiting to say their farewells to their only daughter who is leaving to another city by taking a public bus.

"Okay." She cried happily. "I' done packing. I'm leaving now."

"Rapunzel, dear," her father folded his newspaper and put it down on the coffee table. "Are you sure you want to take the plane? We have a ptivate jet, you mnow. It's dangerous out there. I don't want you to get kidnapped again."

Rapunzel's the girl's name, and she is the Corona Governor's only daughter. She is a very sweet and energetic girl. She loves meeting new people and making friends. She cannot stay still for one second and always caused others and herself trouble. She's a very fast runner and always seemed to disappear from her bodyguards. None of them can ever catch her. She looked innocent and naive, but she is one feisty and smart young girl. She will attack anyone using her favorite weapon, the fry pan, if people threatened or provoked her. Why she chose a fry pan as a weapon? Who knows? She's very brave and clever. She can outsmart her enemy and go to face them even if she knew she can't win, which it's a very stupid idea. She's an adult now, but she still have child-like personality. She's so curious about the world, always wonder what the outside world is like. The reason for this was that she was never allowed to go anywhere without her parents' permission. She was mainly locked inside the house. She is clumsy, always tripped and fell when she gets overexcited. She is a very confident girl, always believed in herself that she can achieved in anything if she goes forward. She's the most lovable person that anyone ever knew. They all love her just the way she is even if she was misbehaving most of the time.

Three years ago, this sweet and little innocent got kidnapped by the world's number one enemy, the Black Apocalypse. She was held hostage and used as leverage against her own father. The enemy wanted access to the Corona satellite. Every city and town each have a satellite. These satellite had control over the city or town. In order to shut down and turn a city into a blackout ghost city, only the satellite could do it. Also, the satellite had data about the people on Earth, information about old cases and some cases that should be kept confidentially. So basically, the NSA headquarter is in space in the moon where the bad guy do not know where is it and can reached the good guy. But in order to get passed the securities in the satellite system, the only way in is a passcode. Each satellite had their own passcode, and the mayor or governor is the one in charge of the passcode. And her father is the one in charge of the satellite passcode in Corona.

Before the enemy could get their hands on the passcode, Governor James Karone sent his head of security, Eugene Fitzherbert, to save his little girl. Director Bunnymund had always spoke highly of Eugene because his skills are every impressive. He chose the man that Bunnymund trusts the most to help him save his daughter. He followed Bunnymund's instinct, which it was always right. With Eugene's help and his impressive skills, Rapunzel was finally returned to her family safe and sound, and she was forbidden to go out on her own ever again without being supervised by the the family securities.

"But Daddy," she pouted. "Arendelle is only three hours away. You promised me that I can go to Arendelle University and live with Elsa and Anna."

"I didn't say that you couldn't go," her father replied. "I only didn't want you to take the public bus. They might still be after you again, and Eugene is not here to help you again."

"They wouldn't dare to kidnap me again in public. Besides, we haven't heard from them for two whole years now. I will be fine, and I don't need Eugene to save me. I saved myself the last time I was kidnapped."

"Sure, you saved yourself." Her father chuckled teasing his little girl. "I heard so many different version of this story, and I got to be honest, Sweety Punzie, it's getting annoying."

"Thank you for your honesty, Daddy. I will call you when I get there. Bye bye." she quickly gives them a hug and a kiss on their cheeks and ran out of her house dragging her suitcase.

"RAPUNZEL!" Arianna called after her daughter. "WAIT!"

"It's alright, dear." He smiled at his wife once their daughter already ran out of the house. He held out his arms to block his wife's way to the door who was gonna try to catch up with Rapunzel. "Let her go."

"But James-" She was interrupted by her husband.

"She will be alright. I received a call from Director Bunnymund that Eugene is already in Arendelle. He will take care of our sweet little girl."

She smiled back at him. "You try to set them up, didn't you? Don't even try to deny it because your face says it all."

"Hey, when you see a great kid like him, you just knew that he was the right boy for your little girl." He went back to sit down on his seat and read his newspaper ignoring whatever his wife was saying to him.

Rapunzel took the public bus near her home to Arendelle. She made it just in time before the bus leave without her.

Once she got there, her aunt, Iduna welcomed her with open arms. "Rapunzel," she said softly, "welcome back to Arendelle."

Iduna is Rapunzel's maternal aunt, her mother's older sister. She also happens to be the Arendelle Governor's beautiful wife. She was so happy to see her niece. With the world having criminals like the Black Apocalypse, she doesn't get to see Rapunzel much.

Both of her sister and herself knew about the NSA and the world's biggest enemy because both of their husbands were former spy agents to the NSA. Rapunzel's father, James Karone, worked in the headquarter in space monitoring all the satellite that was placed everywhere in the world. He was in charged of the satellite and he never failed to let anything slipped away from him before. As for Iduna's husband, Agnarr Winter, he worked alongside North Frost and the other directors of NSA. Even though they worked in different places, but they're good friends once they became a family because of their wives.

The young girl hugged her aunt , the first person she saw after she entered the house. "It's so good to see you too, Auntie."

"I see you've brought Pascal with you." She said leaning closed to the green lizard that was resting on Rapunzel's shoulder and patted the lizard's head. "Hello, Pascal. Do you have a nice trip?" The chameleon nodded being stoic around her. Well, what can it do? It can't talks so it can only nod.

The young girl looked around the room. It was obviously quiet, except the part that the maids in the house walked calmly around doing their chores. There's no noise from the kitchen, the other living room, outside or even upstairs. "Am I early?" she asked. "Where's everyone?"

"Your uncle is at City Hall, working. Anna, well, the very same place that no one can stopped her."

Rapunzel laughed holding her stomach. "The mall, again." Her aunt nodded silently while trying to hold her laughter but smiled instead. "Same old Anna. I wonder what will she do if the mall was shut down."

The sound of the gate opened and a black car drive by the front of the house. The butler opened the door behind the passenger's seat and greeted her with a bow. The butler was in his mid fifties wearing a penguin tux: black blazer suit, white shirt with a black bow tie, a white gloves and leather shoes. He has ash brown hair, hazel eyes, and a mustache. He has been working in the Winter household ever since he was ten. He grows up as a servant, but he is treated as a brother by his current boss, Agnarr. He is highly respected by all members of the Winter family. it was just like he was another member of their family

"Welcome back, Miss Anna," the butler said. "Did you find everything you need at the mall?"

"Thank you, Kai," a young girl with long strawberry blonde hair said after she climbed out of the car as she also greeted Kai, the butler. "I couldn't find a snowflake bed sheet cover for Elsa. This is Arendelle, we're all about winter, and I still couldn't find a snowflake bed sheet cover bundle."

"I'm sure there will be some in stores soon. By the way, you have a guest inside. Well, an important one, that is." Kai grabs her shopping bags and gives it to the maids to take it to her room.

The strawberry haired girl raised her eyebrows in confused. "Really? Who?"

"ANNA!" A loud female voice inside the house came running to ward her. Before she knows what's going on or can see who's voice is it, she was quickly hugged by a girl a year older than her with pixie-cut brunette hair. Now with her up closed, she can tell this was her energetic cousin, Rapunzel. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Punzie!" She embraced her cousin back happily calling her cousin by her nickname. "When did you get here? I thought you're coming tomorrow."

"I just got here, but your lazy ass was always at the mall." She laughed pinching her cousin's cheeks just like she always did when they were kids.

"I have a reason this time. Honest." Anna raised her hands up in surrender trying to defend herself.

"Or an excuse," Rapunzel teased.

"No, really, a good reason. I was trying to buy Elsa's birthday present early."

"Why buy it early?" She asked annoyingly. "Come on, Anna. Is that the best excuse you can come up with?"

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that." They headed inside the house staying in the living room where they can have a private talk. The maids came out of the kitchen carrying trays of tea and snacks. Iduna went to the other room giving the girls privacy to talk considering the fact that they haven't seen each other for a long time. "Anyways, Elsa has been in her room for two years now. It's a good chance to buy her present before she gets out of her room and keeps her eyes on me like a hawk. Nothing can escapes her eyes. She got this from my father."

"How's Elsa?" Rapunzel asked. Ever since she came back to Arendelle, she haven't even mentioned Elsa's name. She wasn't trying to avoid her dearest cousin, but she thought that maybe her cousin might need space. "How she's doing?"

"The same as usual. Every time I went to talk to her, she gave me the usual phrase."

"Let me guess: GO AWAY!" Rapunzel mocked her cousin's voice when she's trying to get rid of her family. Anna nodded when Rapunzel mocked her sister. Rapunzel sighed and stood up from her seat. "Let's go talk to her even if she doesn't want to."

They walked upstairs to the hallway where it was known as the coldest. This hallway has been like this for the past two years ever since Elsa's accident. No one actually talked about this accident and barely visits this hallway, except the maids who came to bring supper for the girl who stays in the cold bedroom. They put on their warm jackets before they went near her icy room.

Rapunzel knocks on the door gently. "Elsa?" She waited for an answer but it was silent. "Elsa, it's me! It's Punzie!"

"GO AWAY!" A female voice shouted behind the door.

"Don't be like that, Elsa!" Anna started pounding on the door with her fists to annoy her sister so that she will opened the door. "Dad said that he has a plan. You will be free."

"What plans?" Rapunzel whispered asking as she was confused. The only answer she received from her is shrugging her shoulders and mouthing "I don't know."

"NO ONE CAN HELP ME! NOW, GO AWAY!" The voice behind the door became silent instead of a whimpering noise.

The pixie-cut hair girl pulled the strawberry haired girl until her cousin faced her and she shook her head. it was a sign telling her that they should leave Elsa alone for now. They walked back downstairs and catch up on what they had missed for the past couple of years.

* * *

Clock Tower Safehouse

"JACK! COME BACK HERE!" Eugene chased Jack around the garage until they reached the inside of the house.

Kristoff had to stop Eugene and explained to him the real reason why they didn't buy his favorite cereal. Astrid had to give Eugene a huge scolding that he almost wet his pants. This gives Jack the chance to escape and made dinner. Merida and Hiccup unpacked a box full of Jack's beautiful dishes, got them cleaned and set up the table. After Astrid was done scolding Eugene, she went to the kitchen to help Jack and the others make dinner following Jack's instructions while Kristoff keep an eye on Eugene carrying boxes to their rooms.

After dinner was done, they took their seats and enjoyed the delicious food that was made right in front of them. The adults complimented the food, except Eugene who was grumbling the entire evening. Once they had their dinner, Kristoff and Eugene washes all the dishes. They made a deal: Whoever didn't helped cook must do all of the dishes and cleaned everything in the kitchen. That's one of the job they did when Jack was the only one who was cooking.

Everyone headed toward the conference room to start their meeting. The one meeting they had been waiting for so they will know what's their mission and undercover work. The conference room is a very big room with a long rectangular table in the middle and eighteen black rolling chairs. Across the wall from the door they walked in, there was a huge projector screen on the wall. The projector was connected to the ceiling where it will not distract anyone from the table. On the screen's left side, there was a refrigerator and a small rectangular table. The table has a coffee maker, plastic cups, and sugar. Everyone took their seats. The team of Clock Tower took their seats across from the projector screens all line up. From left to right: Merida, Kristoff, Eugene, Jack, Hiccup and Astrid. In front of them were the Directors and Fergus. Now, that everyone is here, it's time to start the meeting before it gets dark.

Since this city is in Bunnymund's territory, he gets the honor of starting the meeting first. "Now that we're all full and had a lot of rest, let's begin with the updates before assigning you on your missions. Right now, the enemy's weapon facilities is our top priority. The more you destroy their weapon facilities, the more vulnerable they are. Their weapons is our main problem." He sighed heavily, taking a huge deep breath before exhaling. "Last week, we have sent agents to Weselton Town who had successfully taken down the Black Apocalypse, but we had lost a lot of agents who had sacrificed their lives to take them down."

Weselton Town was the main headquarter of the Black Apocalypse. Weselton is a small town with their own jurisdiction. The crimes and violence that the criminals first started was there. That town was now deserted as many civilians from that town far away. That town became like a ghost town with many scary things involved.

This can be an easy target for the good guys, but the bad things is that the good guys had no information on the bad guys. For example, like, how many people does the bad guys had? How many crime activities have they done? How many weapons does they have? What illegals things does they have? Where are the evidence that could end all of this? Now that the Black Apocalypse had expanded their men, weapons, and business everywhere around the world. Now, it's up to the NSA to clean up their mess and make sure that the world is safe from the guy.

"How many were dead, Sir?" Eugene asked.

"295 were deceased, 156 were serious conditions, and 50 had slight injuries." The Directors of the West answered with every details he knew.

"The battle is not over yet, kids." North said this time. "We stopped hundreds of their men. We destroyed all of their headquarters. The only thing left to do are stopped the weapon facilities and catch Pitch Black."

"Wasn't Pitch Black in Weselton on the day our agents attacked Weselton Town?" Jack asked frustrately.

"He wasn't there." Fergus poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well we won't know since we don't know what he looks like."

"Another update that we have was that this city is the only weapon facilities left." It was Tooth's turn this time. "We received a report from the space station that there are 15 weapon facilities, but the problem is there was no location on where they are. You need access to the Arendelle's satellite to locate them."

Merida raised her right eyebrows suspiciously. "The mission was this easy?" She rolled her eyes. "That's no fun."

"It's not easy Mer." Hiccup explained. "Winter is coming and the weather is going to be really bad. It's going to be hard to track down all location. The satellites is not going to help much."

"Now here comes your favorite part." Bunnymund said holding a pile of blue clear pocket folders. There are six of them. "Your mission and undercover work."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The next chapters will be about their undercover works and missions. And it will also be where we finally get to see Jack and Elsa together in the same room. Please leave a feedback so I will know if you like it or not. Chapter 7 will be coming soon.**


	7. Missions and Elsa

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, I'm back. I'm sorry that it take me awhile to update this again. I know I just got back after a long year of not updating it. But don't forget I'm writing two stories and it's going to take a long time to get it done. I'm working every hours I can when I'm not busy cooking or with chores. I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you for your patient. See you later! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Missions and Elsa**

"Now here comes your favorite part of the job." Bunnymund said holding a pile of blue clear pocket folders with a grin. There are six of them. "Your mission and undercover work. I hope you're ready because I am."

The team of Clock Tower cheered happily as they cannot wait for their assignments. They had been waiting for days hoping to get their mission as soon as possible, especially when they heard that they will be located to the city of winter. It will be awesome to visit this city, but half of them cannot stand the cold weather.

"Let's start with your undercover work first. We have reasons to believe that now that the Black Apocalypse's headquarter had been discovered and destroyed, they will try to recruit more people and make a new headquarter. The people we haven't caught yet are Gaston, Hook, Ursula, and Maleficent. These are the four generals who were so tough that we can't even catch, but the ones you have to worry are Hook and Maleficent. No one had ever met Ursula, the Sea Witch before, so we're gonna need more info and data on that later. Gaston was already been assigned to another agent. He has a personal vendetta against him."

"Isn't that against the rule?" Kristoff asked. "Isn't that how many agent had gone rogue?"

"True, but this young man is different." North said. "He haven't gone crazy to the point of going rogue and killing anyone. He is stable, talented and skills in what he does. It's perfectly fine."

"Continuing on..." Bunnymund continued explaining their work. "Gaston is a paws off man, so don't get involved in this agent's business and mission. As for the recruitment, they will try to recruit more people here in Arendelle. There's no where for them to go, so the only place they will be surrounded is Arendelle. Likely, they will try to recruit talented and skills people who will have a sense of evilness. So where do you think you can find people with talents, skills, and intelligence?"

"They wouldn't want kids, obviously, so politician?" Astrid said with a shrug shoulder.

"High school teenagers?" This time is Eugene's turn to make a guess.

"University!" Hiccup shouted. "The Black Apocalypse are going to try to recruit college students from university."

"And the only university in Arendelle is Arendelle University." Jack said looking at the Arendelle map. "It is the biggest university that only accepted talented, skills and smart college students. No doubt about that. That is their main target."

Bunnymund smirked at his old friend. "The two of them figure it out, and it didn't take them long enough to figure it out the answer. It seems to me like your son is smarter than you, North."

"Oh, shut up." North tried to put on a brave face pretending that Bunnymund's comment didn't bother him. "He's still a kid."

"A kid that you are so proud of." Tooth teased her former teammate, giggling. "He's definitely a North Junior."

North cleared his throat to get their attention so that they can continued with their work. "Continuing on. Bunny, don't you have something to give the kids?"

Bunnymund growled at North. "Call me "Bunny" again, and I will make you eat your beard." He passed a blue clear pocket folder to the youngest member, Merida. "Merida, you will be in the Medical Division as a nursing student. The medical division is held in the training clinic closed to the Arendelle medical hospital. You will be in charge of the medical equipment there making sure that if one of the Black Apocalypse tried to steal any equipment for treatment, we can catch them. I have a hunch that there will be a spy there working for the enemy. You have to be extra careful." Merida nodded. "You are the one who have the least experience than the rest, so you're going to need to train and work hard so that you wouldn't be falling behind than everyone."

"I understand, Sir." The young red haired girl replied with a nod.

"I want all of you to pitch in and help train Merida, so that she wouldn't fall behind. She has to be in the same level as you, so she wouldn't slow you down on the mission, not that she will anyways. She is a DunBroch after all. Tough. Strong-willed. And intelligent." Fergus smiled proudly. He was always grateful to people who praised his bloodline. Well, they do lived up to their reputation as a DunBroch as tough, brave, smart, talented, and strong-willed. "In this folder, you will see your class schedule, a profile of everyone from your intern job at the medical training clinic, and access codes to everything in this house, such as the training room, medical room, and weapon room. Considering the fact that you are new here, I'm sure they all forgot to give you the codes."

"Thank you, Sir." Merida nodded to the boss of the west.

He gives a nod back in return and passed two folders to the couple of the group. "Hiccup, Astrid, you two will be in the Science Division together as scientist majors. I want to keep and eye on everyone who might create nuclear weapons for the enemy. Everyone in that class are suspects, so do go easy on them. Look sharp, there might be recruiter there. Find them and take them down. If they become too much of a threat, then kill them. I'm sure you can find a way for that and make sure it does not go publicity."

"Astrid and I can handle that, Sir." Hiccup said saluting to the director.

"The only thing that I can't handle is the science part." Astrid complained. "I hate science."

The boy genius gasped in shock putting a hand over his left chest. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. You hate science? Since when?"

Astrid crossed her arms and leaned back her chair as she stared at her boyfriend. "Since forever. I thought you knew that."

"You and I are going to have a serious talk about this later." Instead of answering her boyfriend, she responded with rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Moving on." Bunnymund trying to get everyone's attention back to the real reason why are they in this room. "Astrid, Hiccup, your folder each contained a copy of everyone who was in the science division. I want you to go over them and study them when you meet them face to face. They might be the recruit that we are looking for." He turned his full attention to one of his favorite agents. The King of Joker, Eugene. " Eugene, I'm placing you into the Art Division to protect a person. Her father is a very important man so this makes her a potential victims, and he is one of our informants. I had a feeling you should know whom I'm talking about."

Eugene's eye twitched in shock when he heard what he was supposed to be doing his part of the mission. "Art division?" He face palmed himself and groaned. "Oh no. Sir, you don't mean Fry Pan Psycho, do you? And I have to babysit her too?"

"I think you should be a little bit more specific. I don't know who are you referring to. And who said anything about babysitting?" He teases Eugene as he finds this amusing. Seeing the face expression on his face was priceless.

Eugene rolled his eyes feeling annoyed with his director. "Sir, protecting means babysitting. Besides, you're a wise man. I think you should know who I"m talking about."

Kristoff leaned back his chair and whispered to Jack behind Eugene's back who sat in between them. "Jack, do you have any idea who he was talking about? Who is Fry Pan Psycho?"

Jack smirked. "Remember when I said this will be an interesting year at the grocery store?" Kristoff nodded as he remembered when Jack said hours earlier. "That's who I meant."

"Anna's cousin?" Jack snickered nodding. "How do they even know each other?"

Jack chuckled. "Eugene's last mission before he came joined Clock Tower."

Merida turned to their direction. "What are you talking about? I want to know."

Jack mouthed the words quietly to her. " _I will tell you later. Wait patiently."_ She nodded and went back to paying attention to the elders.

Eugene still went on and on about not liking his assignment while everyone listened to him babbling and complaining about his mission.

"Sir, you can't put me as her babysitter. We...we almost killed each other the last time we saw each other. Plus, I can't even write my name with a paintbrush or draw. Also, she knows me as a former employee of her fathers. My cover could be blown!"

Bunnymund rubbed the bridges of his nose and sighed annoy of Eugene's berserk and hit the young agent on the back of the head with the rest of the folders he still have on his hand. "Quit complaining! This isn't my idea. This is Governor James Karone's. If it was mine, I would have given you the job as a janitor."

"A JANITOR!" The King of Joker screamed at the top of his lung. He pretends to vomit in disgust when he heard the word "janitor." Eugene is not someone who will like to work on lowly jobs like that. He looked highly of himself as the most handsome guy in the world and a janitor does not for his appearance. "You know what, Sir, this job is fine. I will be fry Pan Psycho's babysitter."

It's was good sometime to scare him just so he will obey and follow the rules. When he wants to complain and whine about work, it's a little hard to stop him to behave. A little scare is just what he needs at the moment.

He smirked at his agent. "Good. I'm glad we got through this peacefully or else I will send you to the Black Fortress. and you do not want to be sent there."

The Black Fortress is known as a prison for rogue agents and disobedient agents who broke the rules. Who knows what punishment was held there, but those who returned back to work, were never the same again. They spoke nothing of that place, and when they heard the word "black fortress," their bodies shivered in fear down to their spines. Only about 2% of those people returned. 5% of rogue agents who had went there never returned and no one knew what happened to them. It looks like they don't exist anymore. And 93% of those who has never been sent to the Black Fortress are the lucky ones and wish they would never be sent there.

Well, the Black Fortress is only a rumor. No one has ever actually met with those who were sent there. You can't tell for sure if it was true or just a rumor. But the name of it sure scared a lot of people enough to just to behave like Eugene.

He turned to Kristoff next and handed him the blue clear folder. "Kristoff, your mission is to befriend this girl. Her picture is in your folder." He pulled out a red paper folder and opened it. It has a picture of a young girl with strawberry hair. The same one whom he met a few hours ago at the supermarket. "I'm putting you in charge of her. She's digging into troubles that could put herself into danger."

"Anna Winter?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow as he was confused. Is he being her bodyguard or was it something else? "This hyper and energetic girl? Why?"

"So you've met her?" North asked. "Good. Anna is a curious girl and always loves bringing trouble to herself. She has been trying to find information on the Black Apocalypse for two years now. She hired two very skilled men. A hacker that can give her access to anywhere she wants and a private investigator that can give her information on any cases of Black Apocalypse related."

"But why is she investigating about the Black Apocalypse?" Hiccup asked.

"I will answer you that in a bit, Hiccup." Bunnymund passed the last folder to Jack, the leader of Clock Tower. "Jack, your mission is Anna's sister, Elsa, whom I believed you've already knew about them both. Jack, Kristoff, Eugene," turning to look at each of them as he called their name, "all three of your missions are connected. Beware of all them finding out about your secret. Rapunzel Karone, Eugene's charge, Anna and Elsa Winter are cousins."

"So all we got to do is keep an eye on our charges?" Jack gives the director of the west a look by making eye contact. He usually made this look only when he knew he was right about something and most of the time, he was right. "Right?" He leaned back on his chair as he opened his folder and looked through everything that was in it. "We got to babysit them and act like we don't now anything so our cover wouldn't be expose."

He nodded to him giving him the nod that the young lad is right. "Two years ago, Elsa and a friend of hers were kidnapped by the Black Apocalypse. Her friend was murdered, but for her, she activated her Center and had no control over it. And to answer your question from earlier, Hiccup, Anna started investigating this knowing the culprits were never caught." He sighed and continued getting straight to the point what their mission was supposed to be. "Rapunzel might involved herself in this considering the fact that she was kidnapped once two years ago too. Eugene, your mission was to make sure she does not get involved into this. The best way for you to handle this was to put the blame on her father. I know it's childish of me to have her father be blamed for everything, but there's nothing she could do if she finds out all of this was her father's idea. Your cover is safe. It's a win-win, but how you handle this situation was up to you."

Eugene groaned not very happy of keeping an eye on his crazy charge. There was no way he can last one hour around this "Fry Pan Psycho" that he called it. Make it one minute. Or one second. He knew that once she saw his face, his face will never be free from her frying pan. She will never give him any second to react and dodges it. Why did the world hates him so much that he will have to watch over her? This is so not his day.

"Kristoff, your job is to sabotage her investigation and make sure her investigation doesn't lead it straight to us or the Black Apocalypse. There could be a chance that she will be a possible target for the enemy. Since we don't have identity of who her two hired are, I want you to go undercover into her base and finds out. I want the names of the people she hired to help her with her investigation and whatever information that she had gathered for the past two years. You will be posing as a blogger by the name of "Truble" who is a major threat for blogging about government conspiracy. In other words, "Truble" became a legend to all hacker and bloggers. The website and any passwords that you need are in your folder. She also takes college classes to cover her tracks. She thinks her father doesn't know about what she was doing for the past two years, but he knows. She took wild life and nature courses, so you will be put in all of those classes. And, don't forget to open that folder and study it." Kristoff nodded. "Remember, try to impress her with your fake work so that she will brings you in. Everyone that she hired are suspects, so you need to be careful of your surroundings at all time."

"Yes, Sir!" The big guy chanted as a soldier who was waiting for orders.

"Also, be careful around her. She may be curious and naive, but she is smart. Whatever you say, be careful around her." He nodded to his director while his director turned to the last man. Jack. "Jack, ever since Elsa activated her Center, she wasn't be able to control it. According to her father, she hid herself in her room and she wouldn't let anyone in. As a request from the governor of Arendelle himself, he wants you to help control her powers. Since she has the same power as yours, this should be a piece of cake for you. Your job is to help train her power and protect her from the Black Apocalypse. If the enemy finds out about her power, they will try again to kidnap her." The director twitched his eyes as he was irritated that the leader was not even paying attention to him. Instead of listening, he was looking through his folder. "Jack, are you even listening to me?"

"Loud and clear, Sir. Train her with her power and make sure that she will not be kidnap by the Black Apocalypse again. Right?" He flipped through a page of Elsa's profile and it was a copy of the report of Elsa's friend's death. He gasped as he saw who was her dead friend. All of his teammates looked at him as he stared blankly on the paper.

"Are you okay, Jack?" The youngest of the group asked.

Jack came back to reality and smiled to them to hide the sadness from his face. "I'm A-O-K!" He gives them the V sign from his right hand as he puts on a little joke. Everyone knew. The face that he puts on was all fake. Something was bothering him, they can see that. Even if they dare to ask, they knew that he wouldn't answered. So the best way to do this was leave him alone.

"We expect good news from you guys." Tooth said as she smiles at them. "If you need help or advice, don't hesitate to ask. We're all here for you."

Soon the meeting ended with all of them returning to their rooms. Their guests left their home and went back to their hotel rooms leaving the kids in that huge place so that they can have their privacy. The nights ended with them having a good night sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Jack woke up when his alarm clock hits 5:30 in the morning. He took his morning jog around the city. This will be a good chance for him to be familiar with this city and the neighborhood. He has a very good memory, so it's not so hard not to remember anything.

After that morning jog, he made it home at six-thirty for a quick hot shower. He wants to feels fresh when he makes breakfast for the team. Sometimes he is like the mother and father of the house. For one, he cooked and cleaned for the team. And two, when the team misbehaved or got into fights, he will be there to break them apart and set ground rules for all of them. The two people who were usually punished are Eugene and Astrid. Eugene is always causing troubles and Astrid is always attacking Eugene so he will stopped joking around her. She has a temper that you do not want to mess with. He will scold them and punish them just like a leader will do. No matter how nice he is to his team, he still has to remain strict so that they will be mature. As the leader, there are time when you had to be strict and discipline the team and there are time when you can have a little fun with them. He is in the middle between both.

He got off the shower after ten minutes and went to his room to find something to wear. A white T-shirt, his favorite blue hoodie and his black jeans will do just fine. He puts on his warm black slipper and walks around like that in the house. The cold never bothers him but he doesn't like when his bare feet touches the ground.

He walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. He doesn't needs to think too much since he knows exactly what they liked to eat for breakfast.

Eugene usually ate his cinnamon toast crunch cereal for breakfast and would gloated about it. Kristoff who is a vegetarians in the morning, usually ate a bowl of oatmeal, a bowl of fruit and french toast. He doesn't eats meat for breakfast. Astrid likes a simple breakfast, such as two french toast, scrambled eggs and two pieces of breakfast sausages. Hiccup, on the other hand, likes to eat whatever Jack made for him. He is not a picky eater and wouldn't have a problem with the food that was in front of him. Merida, however, likes to eat like a little kid. Pancakes, with two sunny side eggs as the eyes and bacon for a happy smile. Her nanny, Maudie, always make this for her every morning when she was still at home in Scotland. As for himself, he makes it the same way as he made it for Hiccup. It's just food, and they will all end up in the same way: his stomach. So it doesn't really matter. Why would he be picky about food when he was such a good cook. Everything that he made were all good.

He finished making breakfast forty-five minutes later. By the time he was done, the rest of the gang came downstairs all fully awake. Well, some of them. Only three of them who were still tired and wrapped themselves with their big and warm blankets. The other two males looked quite happy when they smelled the yummy food on the island counter.

"It's breakfast time." Jack passed out their breakfast when they took their seat on the stool by the counter. "Eat up. I won't be here until gods know what. If I'm not coming back, order some pizza. Again, I'm sorry that you will not be having your cereal for another week, Eugene!"

Eugene yawned as he poured himself some Honey Nut Cheerios into a bowl and pour some milk into the bowl. "If you're lying, I would have already killed you."

Jack smirked at him. "You can try, but you won't last five minutes." That's true because he always get tired and give up easily after five minutes when he couldn't land a punch or catch him.

Merida shivered from the cold as she tightened her blanket closer. "Where are you going?" She then looked at her breakfast and saw that it was made into a happy face. "Aw. My favorite breakfast. You remember." Jack smiled at her and ruffled her messy hair.

"I'm going to go get the access code for the satellite from Governor Agnarr Winter." He explained. "I'm going to have a little chat with Elsa too, so it might take a while until I return home."

Hiccup looked up from his food. "I remember you used to talked about her all the time when you visited me back home in Berk."

Merida nodded. "Yeah, me too. Are you going to confess your undying love for her, Jack?"

"Undying what?" Jack asked as he was confused about the question coming from the little girl that he used to played with.

Just as Merida was about to response, Astrid interrupted her before she can speak. "Don't bother asking Jack that, Mer. Jack is a little dense when it comes to love."

Jack went to the kitchen and washed his dishes. After he was done, he grabs his black jacket. He went to the garage down in the underground where the big vehicle was. Besides the big car were three motorcycles in three different colors: red, blue and green. The keys were already on the engines. He walked to the blue one, turned on the engine and drove away.

The way from his place to the Governor's place is 20 minutes away. When he reached there, the gate was opened by the family's butler when he heard the name "Jackson Overland Frost." The old man wasted no time to ask question and just quickly opened he gate like he was expecting this important guest to show up this early in the morning. Well, who could blame him when he haven't seen this young lad for almost fifteen years.

Looking at the memory of this huge place standing in front of him, Jack missed it. He used to come here when he was a kid. He came here every winter to celebrate Christmas with the Winter family. Arendelle is beautiful, especially when it was during winter. Every winter, he would came here with his parents and threw the biggest pranks that he could caused just to give the adults a headache. When he was three, he turned all the trees and plants from this place into mummies. When he turned four, he decorated the place into a Haunted House. He did it within thirty minutes when you left him all alone and on high sugar. When five years old, he dressed as a mini scary ghost and scares all the security guards at night. At age six, he blown the biggest bubble gum until it popped and got it to everyone's hair. This little prank of his was caught on camera. Ana at age seven, he never had the chance because that was the year he had his accident. His birthday was on December 10, fifteen days before Christmas. After his accident, he never came back to Arendelle until now.

He parked his motorcycle in front of the house and was greeted by the butler, Kai. He still looked the same as he remember. Old and dressed as a penguin.

"Welcome back to Arendelle, Young Master Jack." The butler greeted him as he called him like he used to. He greeted every guest like this. Only important guests and relatives would be able to get into this house.

"Thank you, Kai." He smiled to the old butler. "I'm sorry for coming this early but I have important business with Uncle Agnarr that cannot be wait."

"Nonsense." The old man chuckled. "Master Agnarr and Mistress Iduna has been waiting for you. They heard from your father that you were already here since yesterday. Come in. They're waiting for you in the office."

"Thank you." He walked into the house. Pretty much everything looked the same way he remembered. "Where's Miss Naughty Anna?"

The old man chuckled again. "She hasn't wake up yet. She's not going to wake up until the clock hits 10."

"She's that lazy?" He also joins in on the chuckling. "Why am I not surprise? What about Rapunzel?"

"She's already here yesterday afternoon. Right now, she also still hasn't woke up." He knocked on a door that was in downstairs and opened the door. "Master, Mistress, our special guest has arrived." He let Jack inside the room and left the room to prepare some snacks and tea.

Jack was faced with the two couple that he called uncle and aunt. It has been a very long time that he had seen them. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he forced the tears not to rain. After all, he's a big boy now and he's going to show them both that.

"Hi." He waved at them. _Seriously, Jack?_ he said to himself. _Hi and a wave? That's it! How embarrassing. With just one look and they could tell something was bothering me. After all, I'm too close to this case._

"Jack, come here, my boy!" The man said.

Jack gives the man a gentle handshake while he gives the woman a hug. "I guess you know pretty much everything about what happened to me."

"How are you feeling, little Jack?" She asked with a concern face.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking." He rubbed the back of his neck as he was nervous and feeling awkward around them. It has been a long time and he changed. He's not the same little boy he used to be who used to come here to their house every winter. Seeing them again like this, it brought back some old memories and put him into an uncomfortable situation. "So, let's get onto business because I don't know when the kids back home are going to cause trouble."

"Yes, of course." The man who he called "uncle" chuckled. They took their seat around the office desk. He sat next to woman whom he called "aunt" facing them man who was sitting on his office chair. "I forgot that you're a leader of your own group now. So, is there any questions you will like to ask me, Jack?"

"Um...Does Elsa even try to control her powers?" He asked.

"If she knew how, then we wouldn't asked for your help." The governor answered with a sigh. "After she activated it, I looked through all of your research and data of the time when they kept you in that metal cell." He pointed to a foot long pile of papers and folders that was sitting on the corner of his desk on the right. "It doesn't explains how you controlled yours."

"Fun." He replied with just one simple word.

"Fun?" They both asked him in confused.

"Yeah, fun. Before I activated my Center, I like to have _fun_. I like snow, winter, people and having fun. That's what caused me to have snow and ice power in the first place. How I controlled it... well... I thought back of what used to make me be myself and be happy with confident and self control. It's fun."

"That easy?" She asked giving the boy a look as she was shocked by his explanation. If it was that easy, then why it was so hard for Elsa to control her powers? Was it possible that it was different based on the time both their Center were activated?

Jack shook his head. "It's not that easy. It took me four years to realize that the way to get my powers in control was to go back to be the person I once was. The desire you have it in it you, the special thing that people sees and love it in you, what's so special about you that the Center will chose you, that is what you have to figure it out on your own. Only you know the answer to that."

"So, it's different for everybody?" Agnarr asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I think so. I've never met anyone with the Center before, so I wouldn't know how they got their under control. For me, I only speak from experience of what I've been through. Everything that I've said just said earlier were based on theory and research of what the Center was all about. I wouldn't know know how to help Elsa, not unless we give this theory of mine a try."

The couple looked at each other and nodded as they agreed that Jack right. They wouldn't know not unless they try to help their daughter the same way that Jack help himself. It's worth a try as long if it can help their daughter back to themselves.

"So how do you want to settle this, Jack?" Iduna asked.

"Elsa is a little freaked out right now, so the best way to handle this situation is to go step by step with her. We all have to be patient with her. I will take care of her and try my best to help her. For sure, the more I get to know her, the more I will know how to help her."

"But, Jack, getting too close to your charge is a little too personal for your mission. It can be difficult and if something was mistakenly happened, you can't undo the damage that was already done." He tried to warn the kid. "Do you think you can handle all of that?"

"Of course, I can." Jack gives them one of his serious look. "I never mixed personal feelings with work. If I wasn't so sure if I can handle this, then I wouldn't be here this early. Don't worry about me." He gives them one of his famous sign, the V sign, along with a bright smile. They couldn't respond back, except for a light giggles. "So, may I speak to Elsa right now if you don't mind?"

Agnarr grinned at Jack as he stood up from his seat while his wife followed his lead. "Sure. Follow me." He walked out of the room and went upstairs.

Once they got to Elsa's hallway, they can feel the icy cold surrounded one door. Jack walked forward to the door while Agnarr and Iduna stayed behind following Jack's order. He still remembered which door was Elsa's. Her door was always in her favorite painted color, crystal blue. Blue as the sky and frozen ice of Arendelle.

Jack knocked on the door gently three times before he sighed heavily. It has been almost fifteen years that they had spoke. He had hope that the girl he once knew haven't changed much. "Elsa." He paused for a bit as he can hear a frightening voice behind the door. "Elsa, it's me, Jack."

"GO AWAY!" She yelled behind through the door that was in the middle between them. Her voice sounded so scare and shaken. It seemed like she hasn't eat or sleep for days.

"Wow, you must've hated me this much to kick me away from you door." He chuckled. "Elsa, it's me. Jackson Overland Frost. Don't you remember me?"

"NO! NOW GET LOST AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried once more.

Jack rolled his eyes. _Do I really have to do this?_ He said to himself. _Damn. This girl is killing me._ He sighed once again before making another sound.

 **Do you want to build a snowman?**

He sings it behind the door even though his singing was still horrible. Well, he was always known as a bad singer. He **SUCKED** at singing.

" **Come on let's go and play.**

 **I never seen you anymore.**

 **Come out the door**

 **It's like you've gone away...**

 **We used to be best buddies**

 **And now we're not**

 **I wish you would tell me why!**

 **Do you want to build a snowman?**

 **It doesn't have to be a snowman**

"Jacky?" Her soft voice replied behind the door remembering the song that she used to sing to him when they were little.

She remembered when he used to come and visit, Jack usually slept in and didn't want to wake up. He definitely not a morning person back then. He would locked his door to make sure that she wouldn't come to his room, jumped on his bed and tried to wake him up. So the only way she could wake him up was sing this song to him behind his door. This song was sing only to him. It was a sign of meaning, "Please, Jack! Come play with me! It's snowing!" She used this song as a begging since he can't see her puppy-dog eyes with the door in between them. She knew he was annoyed, but he gave in anyway because he rather have her as a friend than not having her s a friend. Who can refused when she begged so sweet and cute. He always have a soft spot for her. Till this day, he still do.

"Now do you remember me? Because if you don't, I am not going to embarrass myself again by singing behind your door. We both knew I'm such a bad singer, and I had a horrible voice." She giggles lightly, but her giggling can still be heard. He also giggles too seeing a little improvement in her. At first she chased him away and not remembering him. Then when she heard his terrible singing, she remembered exactly who he is and giggles at his little joke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard what happened to you and Olaf. I came to check on you. How are you doing?" He tried to ask watching his words and not bring back the old memories that he knew she doesn't want to remember. He knows the feeling of seeing the most person you cared died right before your eyes. He had been through that and he will not try to make the situation worse that it already was.

A tear dropped down to her cheeks as she sniffled quietly. She quickly wiped those tears away with her pajamas sleeve and put on a brave face even though he cannot see. "Just peachy. Thanks for worrying." She said in a sarcasm way. "It's good to see you again. Now you can leave. Bye!" She can hear him chuckled behind the door again.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" He tried to make small talk to make her feel more talkative. "Would you like me to make you something?"

"I already ate. Thanks. Now, leave." She tried her hardest to kick him away, but she knew that he would never leave. Why? He was just to stubborn to back down. If this turn into a competition to see who will win, the answer is already obvious. The winner will be Jack. Jack always win. He won't back down and give up because he cares too much.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? Because I can hear your stomach growling." He pointed it out and laughed. Her stomach really did growled and he can hear behind the door. **(A/N: I don't know how to type the stomach growling noise, so I won't be putting there. If you don't understand it then I apologize. Please don't kill me!)** Jack was never afraid to point out the obvious. But when he did, he turned it into a joke so that he can teased them and laughed.

"GO AWAY. JACK!" She yelled behind the door as she always did. Basically she did that everybody and everyday. Suddenly, she can feel her stomach growled again and she tried to hold her stomach from growling. _"Sshhh!"_ She said to her stomach as she looked at her hungry stomach. _"Stop growling. He might hear you."_

Jack laughed trying to hold his laughter. He quickly cleared his throat to stop laughing, but put on a smile instead. "I'm going to make you some breakfast. You still like chocolate chip pancakes, right? I will add some eggs and bacon to it too. Be right back." He walked back to Agnarr and Iduna. "Do you mind if I use your kitchen?"

"Not at all. Go ahead, Jack." She lead him to the kitchen.

"I see she's shutting you out too, huh?" Agnarr asked.

Jack opened a cabinet and grabbed a box of pancakes. He set it on the counter and turned to the couple and give him one of his mischievous smile. "Not for long. She should already know that I don't give up. I'm winning her."

Iduna sweat dropped as she looked at him mixing the ingredients to make pancake. "You know after all these years, I still don't understand what do you mean by that, Jack."

Jack chuckled as he stirred the pancake mix after adding the chocolate chip in. "I don't expect you to, Auntie Iduna. But if you're confused, consider it a game. The more she push me away, the more I'm going to prove to her that she will never succeed."

Jack makes the pancake as neatly as he can when he poured them into the pan. The aroma of pancake flew around the house and straight toward upstairs.

All of a sudden, two bedroom doors opened and it was revealed to be Anna and Rapunzel whom enjoying the fresh made pancake. They followed the amazing smell all the way to the kitchen. Anna's hair was like a tornado, messy enough to make a bird nest with it. Her face was covered with her own saliva from her mouth, to her cheeks and down to her neck. Her eyes were puffy like she hasn't slept for days. She wore a green pajamas gown, a dark green robe and she was walking to the kitchen bare foot. Rapunzel, on the other hand, didn't have a messy hair considering the fact she was short hair. He face looked tired, but it seemed she was fully wide awake. She wore a purple nightgown and a purple bunny slipper. Both girls are drooling when they got to the kitchen not seeing Jack at the stove. They stood behind Agnarr and Iduna who weren't not even aware that the two lazy girls were behind them.

Jack's back was turned on them, but he can still hear them. He can hear the girls behind him talking about the amazing smell of his cooking nonstop. He knew they were still daydreaming. It's time to wake them up since they were already out of bed. "Morning, girls!" He said focusing making breakfast. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Both the girls suddenly opened their eyes saw a young man with brown hair, wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans standing in their kitchen making breakfast. Rapunzel looked dumbfounded as she never saw this man before. Maybe was a new employee. Is that why she never saw him before? Anna, however, knew that this man who was in her kitchen seems familiar. She never forgot a person's face when she sees one. Just exactly who is this man? She knows it can't be her brother because he was older and taller than that. And he was traveling around the world having fun with his friends. There's no way this guy was her brother. Who is this guy? Her parents seemed awfully calm about this man being in their kitchen so he can't be a stranger.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

The man gives her a chuckled that put a shiver down to her spine. She knows that chuckling. She just heard it yesterday. The chuckling that she heard was not in the house, so it must be outside, when she went to the store. But she only has gone to two stores so far. The supermarket store when she went to buy Rapunzel's cinnamon toast crunch cereal and the furniture store to buy Elsa's early birthday present. She didn't met anyone, except the two handsome gentlemen that she met at the supermarket. Yep, that's one of them, but what is he doing in her house.

"Jack." That was the only word that can come out of her mouth.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES: The next scene will be continued in this next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a feedback. Bye. :)**


End file.
